Love at fist sight (a Rocky Lynch love story)
by R5 TOP
Summary: Just your typical R5 fangirl and her friends living their lives when one day something happens that could possibly change their lives forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

P.o.v rachel

It's 6:30 AM on a Friday morning. I get up and I'm really happy, but it's not the usual "ITS FRIDAY!" Kind of happy. It's the kind of happy that can't exactly be explained but I don't understand why because it's not like I have plans or anything. Like seriously I have no life! I'm just the typical R5 fangirl whose only dream is to date her celebrity crush. And for me it's Rocky Lynch

P.o.v Rocky

I wake up early for our band rehearsal feeling overjoyed for a reason that I don't even know. I Decide to walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast before rehearsal so that I don't complain I'm hungry during rehearsal. I walk into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face followed by Rydel. "Why are you so happy considering how early it is?" She asks. "I don't really know. It's just I think today is going to be the best day ever" I say.

P.o.v Rachel

I get to school and walk straight to my locker to see my locker neighbour Melissa and before I get a chance to say hi she says "why the hell are you so damn happy first thing in the morning?" So in response I say "I don't know why actually" I grab my books out of my locker and head to my first class which was personal fitness and thank god for once I'm actually in the mood to do a work out first thing in the morning. I feel as if today is going to be a day I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

P.o.v Rachel

It's last period and I'm sitting in civics and careers listening to my boring new teacher because my old one got a job at an adult high school. So now I'm all pissed cause this new teacher is annoying as hell. So I'm sitting there at my desk at the front of the room literally staring down the clock like it's automatically going to make the time go faster when in reality we all know it just makes it seem like it's going slower. And finally the bell rings after what felt like years so I pack my things and walk to the bus with one of my best friends Natalie. We start walking to the bus and as usual I talk her ear off about Rocky Lynch and how attractive I find him. the only thing different about this routine today is that Natalie is going to come on my bus so we can hang out down town for a bit and then hang at my house after that.

P.o.v Rocky

After the band rehearsal we had an interview with clevver tv. It went really well but it was sort of odd though. It was odd because there was a question about love interests directed specifically towards me. I mean it felt nice to be put on the spot because I almost never am considering ross and Riker steal the spotlight all the time because of ross being on austin and ally and Riker being on glee. So it felt nice to be put in the spotlight but it was kind of awkward though. I'm not quite sure why but it was awkward. So anyways after the interview I decided to go walk around downtown by myself to get some air after the awkward tension in the interview. I decided to go to Starbucks because I had a strangely big craving for coffee. So I walk out of Starbucks and on my way back to the clevver tv studio to meet back with everyone else I accidentally walk right into someone and spill my coffee all over them and I look up to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her friend kind of gives me a look and asks if she is ok. I finally get the chance to speak and I say "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry" she looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes when I notice just about the coolest thing I have ever seen. "Woah! Is your right eye half hazel half blue?" I say in amazement. She chuckles a bit "yeah" she says shyly. We start staring into each others eyes in amazement and then our moment gets cut off by this girl's friend. She coughs awkwardly signalling for us to break eye contact.

P.o.v Rachel

After we broke eye contact it finally sunk in who it was that had accidentally spilled coffee on me. "Your Rocky Lynch" I stutter freaking out! While Natalie was just standing there still having no idea what is going on. "Well yes I am!" He says which didn't help at all considering I was already freaking out enough as it is. So I kinda freeze not really knowing what to say so Natalie tries to pull me away from rocky but he stops her and says "maybe I can get your numbers so we could hang out sometime." He says and with me still being in this incredible state of shock Natalie grabs my phone from me sets up a blank contact and tells him to put his number in my phone. I get my phone back and then she gives him her phone and he gives her his to put both our numbers in it. Natalie had to put my number in his phone because with me being the fangirl I am I couldn't move I was in such a bad state of shock. The one thing that occurred that snapped me out of this shock was that another friend of mine named chelsie saw me and ran over to me awkwardly yelling "PAM PAM!" I snap out of my little funk and yell back to her "CHELSIE!" She finally gives me a hug totally oblivious to the fact that she is in the presence of her celebrity crush's older brother. I snap her out of our little routine greeting and nudge her in a way that says "dude look who we are standing with" and then she flipped out pretty badly (not as bad as I did though) and then she finally builds up the courage to say "hi I'm chelsie! I'm a huge fan! Could you maybe tell ross I'm a fan and I love him!" "Yeah sure" he says. "And maybe you could tag along with rachel and Natalie whenever we plan to hang out" he adds. She was too in shock to respond so since I know pretty much exactly what she is thinking I say "she would absolutely love that"


	3. Chapter 3

P.o.v rocky

With that we all go our separate ways, but before getting too far away to hear each other. I say "ill text you" to rachel. "ok" she responds. Now finally with that we actually go our seep rate ways for real

*back at the clevver tv studio with my family*

"Where were you rocky?" My mother stormie asks with concern in her voice. "I just needed to get some air, that's all" I say to her. "Well you could have told someone where you were going!" She says with an irritating tone In her voice. "Yeah I know!" I say clearly starting to get pissed off. I walk away to you go grab my things so we can go back home because the sooner we go back home the sooner I can text Rachel.

P.o.v Rachel

Me and Natalie were sitting there on the couch eating junk food and watching cartoons like cool kids when all of a sudden I get a text so I check it and when I do I freak the hell out. "What the hell was that?" Natalie asked with shock in her voice. "I got a text," I say super excitedly. "Why are you so excited about a text?" She asks clearly forgetting what just happened a few hours ago. "Because of who it's from!" I say super excited but yet kind of irritated with how Natalie is being so oblivious about our encounter a few hours ago, considering it just happened a few hours ago. "Are you seriously that oblivious!?" I practically yell the question at her. She shrugs and says "I don't know" so then I literally explain to her the whole situation including us sitting there and me getting the text. "It was rocky" I say with a love struck tone. "Well it's clear he likes you back" she says. "Even though I don't believe you, how is it possible that you could catch that but be totally oblivious to who just texted me?" I say with an amount of question in my voice that I didn't even know was possible. Again she shrugs and says "I don't know" god she is a strange child! But I gotta love her, I think to myself after all that conversation is over Natalie looks at me as if to say "you're forgetting to do something" and when I realize what she means. I jump up and yell "CRAP!" I have to answer to rocky! I think to myself. And she looks at me and says "well are you going to answer him or not?" So I walk over to the couch pick up my phone and type "hey!" And hit send and not even two seconds later I get another text from him saying "Do you, Natalie, and chelsie want to come over to my house to hang out tomorrow?" "Sure, we'll be there!" I say. I put my phone back on the couch and I was on my way to the kitchen I freeze and then I yell "OH MY GOD!" "What?" Natalie says. "I can't believe I forgot to tell keara what happened!" I grab my phone and text her about everything that happened all the way up to being invited over to his house tomorrow to hang out. "You're going to invite me right?" She says, obviously hoping I'll say yes because she's in love with Riker. Which I know because with keara being my best friend we know everything about each other. "Yeah let me text rocky and see if that's ok with him" wow That's gonna take some getting used to I think to myself.

P.o.v Rocky

I get a text. I check my phone. It's Rachel! I'm obviously very happy about this because I really enjoyed meeting her today. The text said "hey rocky can my friend keara join us tomorrow as well?" So I answer saying "yeah sure! We can make it kind of like a party" I hit send and go to the living room for our family movie night and tonight we were watching 21 jump street! "Yes my favorite movie!" I say right after we decide the movie to watch. During the movie I get another text from Rachel that says "yay this is going to be so fun!" I see this text and respond with "yeah lol it is and sorry I gotta go, family movie night watching 21 jump street!" I put my phone away and continue watching the movie right when I think she isn't going to say goodbye I get a text from her saying "ha ha sounds fun! I love that movie! And goodnight! Oh and one last thing that I just thought of. Can my friend Melissa come too?" I read the text and responded saying "yeah sure and like I said, we can make it kinda like a party and goodnight!"


	4. Chapter 4

P.o.v Rachel

I woke up the following morning super happy! I was clearly happier today than I was yesterday because today my best friends and I are all going to hang out at the lynch's house. I felt like I was forgetting something though. "Oh crap I didn't tell my mom!" I practically almost yell. "Didn't tell me what?" She asked walking up to me in my room from the kitchen. "Well yesterday after school you know how Nat and I went downtown?"I said "yeah" she said in the kind of tone that basically says go on "well basically what happened was we were walking by Starbucks and don't freak out but when we were in front of Starbucks some really tall guy walked into me and spilled his coffee all over me and I was about to be really pissed but then I noticed who it was and I obviously couldn't be mad because it was rocky lynch" I rambled on "wait wait wait... You mean to tell me that you met your celebrity crush Rocky lynch in front of Starbucks?" She asked in an incredibly shocked tone. "Yeah!" I said "and wanna know the best part?" I added. " we literally stood there for like an hour or so talking with him and then chelsie showed up and we all swapped numbers and I was texting him last night and he invited us all over to hang out with his family today!" I said really quickly out of excitement. "So can I go? Please! Please! Please! Please!" I beg. "Yeah I guess you can" she says. "And can I have my friends over so we can all get ready together?" I ask with hope in my voice. " yeah sure cause I bet you all want to look good for those lynch boys." She says clearly trying to embarrass me. I text them all asking if they can come over so we can all get ready together to go to the lynch's house. The first one to show up is Keara, then Melissa, then chelsie, and then Natalie. We all get ready with our makeup and cute outfits and my mom being as embarrassing as she is asked for a little fashion show type thing before we left.

P.o.v Rocky

I was pacing all throughout the house and I can tell you one thing. My whole family thought I was absolutely crazy. In fact I was even stopped at one point by Ross, and at another point by Rydel, and again later on by Riker. They all kept asking the same question. That question being, why am I pacing so much. Well if you haven't already clued in I'll tell you why I'm pacing. I'm pacing because I'm nervous about Rachel coming over later. Just when I thought I couldn't get any more nervous there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" says Rydel. Thank god rydel got the door because I was way too nervous to answer it myself. As cliche as that sounds. Like seriously though Rachel is so beautiful that I might do something stupid causing me to die of embarrassment. The girls come in the door and don't get me wrong, they all look absolutely gorgeous but the one I have my eye on is Rachel. Rachel introduces me to her friends and I introduce her to my family. We all get acquainted and all of a sudden there is another knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I say knowing its Ellington so there's no way I could embarrass myself on my way to the door or so I thought... I was almost at the door but what I didn't see was the big messy pile of shoes that I ended up tripping over causing the girls to laugh, and Ross, Riker, and Ryland were on the ground practically dying of laughter. I finally get a chance to let Ellington in the house and of course the first thing he says is "why is everyone laughing" and then in response to that Ross explains to Ellington while still dying of laughter "rocky was going to answer the door and when he was almost at the door he tripped and fell flat on his face!" "wow that is actually really funny! I'm sorry rocky but it really is" says Ellington.

P.o.v Ellington

"Oh god how rude of me" I say after seeing girls here. "I'm Ellington! And you lovely ladies are?..." I say. Wow how lame was that... I think to myself while the girl with the blonde bangs and curly brown hair introduces me to herself and her friends. And she says "I'm rachel, that's keara, that's Natalie, that's Melissa, and that's chelsie. I say "nice to meet you all" as I shake their hands one by one.

P.o.v Rocky

We were all mingling and what not when all of a sudden there is another knock on the door. "I'll get it" I say. "Watch out for the pile of shoes!" Ross says followed by a chorus of laughter. I completely dodge the pile of shoes this time. Thank god! I open the door to see our friend Logan Lerman. If you are all wondering how we know him, we met him at the teen choice awards. "Hey Logan!" I say. "Logan who?" Natalie says practically dying of curiosity. Logan walks over to everyone and I introduce him to the girls. They all seem to be able to stay calm but then he shakes Natalie's hand and she literally freezes out of pure shock.

P.o.v Rachel

I walk away from my conversation with keara and Rydel when I notice that Natalie is just there in pure shock so I snap her out if it by literally shaking her by the shoulders and then when she finally comes back to reality I say "are you ok? You were kind of out of it a bit." "Yeah I'm fine" she says. With that I go back to my conversation with keara and Rydel.

P.o.v Natalie

When I shook hands with Logan I got this feeling that I have honestly never felt before! It was amazing! It was like an electric shock went up my arm and my heart skipped a beat at the same time and judging by his reaction he felt it too.

P.o.v Logan

When I shook hands with Natalie I got this feeling that I have never felt with anyone before! It was unreal! It was like a shock of electricity went through my arm while my hear skipped a beat and judging by the look on her face she felt it too.

P.o.v Rydel

I saw Ellington and for the first time I actually have butterflies in my stomach but I don't understand it's not like I have feelings for him or anything and besides if I did like him I could jeapordise our friendship and the band.

P.o.v Ellington

I see Rydel and for the first time I actually have butterflies in my stomach but I don't understand it's not like I have feelings for her or anything besides if I did like her I could jeapordise our friendship and the band.

P.o.v keara

I see Riker for the first time in person ever and practically die of feels while attempting to stay cool at the same time. I feel as if he might be the one.

P.o.v Riker

I see keara for the first time! My heart is racing! She is perfect! I know that I don't know anything about her but I feel as if she might be the one.

P.o.v Chelsie

I see ross for the first time in person and can't help but think first of all that he is the sexiest thing alive in person and second that I want him to be mine!

P.o.v Ross

I see chelsie for the first time and I can't help but stare. As weird and creepy as that seems. It's just that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! I need to make her mine.

P.o.v Melissa

I saw Ryland for the first time and couldn't help notice that he had the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen and with just that it made me realize there was something special about him and it's exactly that, that makes me want him.

P.o.v Ryland

I saw Melissa for the first time and there was something about her that made it almost impossible to keep my eyes off of her. I could just tell there was something special about her that makes me want her.

P.o.v Riker

I walk up to rachel and say "hey rachel I have something to ask you" "ok" she says. "Seeing that you know keara best I kind of figured you would know the answer to my question. Well first of all I really like keara, like a lot and was wondering if you knew how she feels about me?" I say nervously. She notices that I'm nervous and she says "why are you so nervous for the answer it's actually really obvious that she likes you." "Really?" I say not believing what Rachel had just said to me. "Yeah you are all she talks about she literally kept telling me things when me her and Rydel were talking earlier like 'he's the one' and 'OMG he is perfect!'" In fact if you want I can set up a plan to get you two alone if you want?" She says. "That would be amazing! Thank you so much!" I say.

P.o.v Rachel

Ok keara is in the washroom so it's time to tell everyone else of the plan. "Ok guys as you may know Riker and keara like each other so I have a plan to get them together." I tell them of my plan and keara comes back from the washroom and by the time that she could have started to notice anything suspicious we were all acting like nothing happened.

*later that night*

I text my mom to ask if I can stay at the lynch's for a movie and she replies telling me that I can. We all find our spots to sit during the movie and the movie we decide to watch is the conjuring which scares the living day lights out of keara which makes it the perfect movie. We sit in our arranged spots being me, rocky, keara, and Riker on one couch. Melissa, Ryland, Natalie and Logan on the other and finally Rydel and Ellington sitting on the floor. One by one we find and excuse to leave. Ellington and Logan left first saying it was late and they had to go home, and then Rydel saying she was really tired so she was going to go to bed and then Natalie said she had to go home because it was getting late everyone else made up their random excuses leaving just keara and Riker alone on the couch, her face buried in his chest being scared half to death. While this is happening everyone that found excuses to leave were in the next room monitoring the situation in the living room. Finally when Riker realizes the two of them are alone he gets up and turns off the movie and says "keara I have liked you since the moment I met you which makes that moment the best moment of my life. Will you do the honor in making this the second best moment of my life and be my girlfriend?" She stands there speechless as I telepathically yell at her to say yes. She looks at him with watery eyes, basically collapses on him and says "YES!"

*moments later* we all walk out and congratulate the new couple and after that everyone goes home but the happy couple so they can have time alone.


	5. Chapter 5

P.o.v Rachel

The next day rocky, Riker, keara, and I decided to all hang out. I was envious of keara though because first of all she is in a relationship and I'm not. Secondly their relationship is literally the cutest thing I have ever witnessed and I want that kind of thing with rocky so bad. Today we decided just to walk around town and do some window shopping considering both keara and I are broke as hell. We start walking around and keara keeps nudging me, I don't know why though so I shrug it off. Eventually the guys come across a store that they wanted to look around in but we didn't want to because there were other stores we wanted to go to so we decided to split up for the time being. "So why were you nudging me earlier?" I ask as politely as possible. Clearly seeming kinda pissed but really curious at the same time. "Did you not see that Rocky was staring at you with a total lovestruck look on his face? It's so obvious that he likes you!" she says seeming irritated that I don't believe her "really? You honestly think so?" I say in disbelief. "Yeah but what I don't get is how it's so obvious but yet you don't believe it." She says. "Well I don't think you quite understand either. I want to believe it I honestly do but I just feel like I can't because what if he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him." I say. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna talk to Riker to see if he knows how rocky feels about you and maybe even get him to convince rocky to ask you out!" She says with a determined tone in her voice. "Thank you." I say. I'm proud to say that keara is my best friend.

P.o.v Riker

I'm walking around some stores with rocky when all of a sudden without thinking I say "so... Have you thought about asking rachel out?" "Yes I have. In fact that is actually all I have been thinking about since I met her but the thing is that I don't know how, and what if she rejects me?" He says with a panicked tone in his voice. I sense it and to calm him down I say "dude I think you're over thinking about this. Like when we were walking earlier and keara and I were kinda whispering to each other she was telling me that she noticed you staring at Rachel with a 'lovestruck' look on your face and then I kinda noticed that she seemed a little out of it and then keara told me that was because she was literally day dreaming about what it would be like to have you ask her out. And quite frankly I think it doesn't really matter how you ask her out it's more that you just gotta do it" and with that there was a comfortable silence.

P.o.v Rocky

We met back up with the girls keara whispers something to Riker. I hear him faintly say "don't worry I talked to him about it." I was curious to know what he meant by that but just decided to drop it. We walked around a bit more and when we got tired we went back to Riker's and my house to chill out for a bit. I look at Rachel and she seems a little on the down side so I decide to go up to her and I ask "what's wrong?" With concern in both my tone and facial expression. She looks at me with sad eyes and says "I can't say" I look at her with a sad look on my face until she gives in. "It's just today I got to really see the kind of relationship that keara and Riker have. I want that." She says looking at me waiting for a response. Finally I process what she said and I realize she is talking about me so I say "that's nothing to be sad about. Besides 'the one' May be even be closer than you think. "Really." She responds. And with that I say "it's said that god has a plan for everyone and his plan for you will be put into action soon. I promise!" I say softly in her ear with my arm gently wrapped around her waist.

P.o.v Keara

I was about to go sit in the living room with Rachel and Rocky when I noticed something. Rachel looked like she was a bit depressed and rocky was trying to comfort her. Usually comforting rachel is my job since she is my best friend, but everyone wants them to be together so hopefully when nature takes it's corse it will allow them to realize that they feel the same way about each other. Shortly after, my thoughts were interrupted by rocky "hey can I talk to you for a minute?" He says quietly. "Sure." I say in response. "You probably already know this but I love rachel and I want to let her know, but I don't know how and I think I need your help." After processing what Rocky had just said to me, "Yes! Absolutely I'll help you!" I reply in a whisper scream. If you don't already know we are whispering so that Rachel doesn't hear anything.

P.o.v Rachel

I walk into the kitchen to see keara and rocky whispering but I don't know what about. I cough semi loudly to let them know I'm there. "Whatcha talkin about?" I ask semi suspiciously. "NOTHING!" Says keara attempting to sound casual. "Ok what the hell is going on?" I asked pissed off and somewhat worried at the same time. "It's nothing I swear! Just calm yourself!" She says sounding kind of pissed. With that I walk away and rocky follows me. "What do you want?" I say still sounding slightly pissed off. "You seemed upset and I thought you might want to talk about it." He says reassuringly. "You know what I am pissed off" I say with a strong voice. "It's just that keara usually tells me everything and all of a sudden she just keeps this from me!" I say on the verge of tears. He looks at me with his eyes full of concern. "I know I wasn't supposed to tell you what we were talking about but seeing you in this state hurts me so I'm going to tell you. Keara was helping me plan get contact with your parents so that you wouldn't know because we are planning this huge party for you." He says. "Why for me though?" I ask curiously.

P.o.v Rocky

I walked away from Rachel over to keara. "Don't worry I talked to her. She's not mad anymore." I said assuringly. "That's good because I don't know what I would so without my best friend!" She says relieved. "Ok so back to the topic of the party." I say excitedly. I'm really excited for the party because that's when I intend on asking rachel to be my girlfriend! We get all the details planned out and invite all of Rachel's friends and family. They all agree to come out for the party. "This is great!" I say. This will be great for her because she will get to see all of her family and friends, and it's great for me because seeing her happy is the best feeling in the world to me. Ever since that day that I met her in front of Starbucks I now feel that I have a purpose. That purpose being to make her happy.

*flash forward to the day of the party*

P.o.v Keara

It's the day of the party for Rachel and everyone is in Rachel's backyard mingling. When all of a sudden rocky walks up to me and Riker and says "oh my god I'm so nervous, do I look ok? What if I forget the words to the song? What if she rejects ing I me?" Riker and I laugh a bit and respond to him saying "you will be fine! Stop worrying so much! You look fine! dude it's a song that you wrote and we are positive you won't screw up and really was that last question even necessary? Like seriously she loves you rejection will not happen!" stormie goes around to give the five minute warning to head to the performance area

P.o.v Rocky

"Five minutes to stage time!" My mother yells. "Oh god I'm so nervous!" Ok I seriously need to chill out. I think to myself. Five minutes ended up passing really fast. We get set up in front of everyone and I walk up to the mic and say thank you to everyone for coming out to the party and this song is dedicated to a very special girl in my life named rachel! Today we are going to play her favorite song called 'Crazy 4 U' I hope you like it" I start to sing "I played it safe. I kept my foot upon the brake. I never really took a chance in life and didn't live for today." I looked at her with a lovestruck look from that point until the end of the song. " aw girl and then I met you" I point to her. "Opened my eyes to something new" I sing while still staring at her and I notice she has the happiest look on her face with her eyes filled with tears of joy. "You know you set me free like no one else and got me actin' a fool" I look at her as ross starts to sing "don't you know you changed my life girl cause now I'm livin' and it feels so right yeah" I smiled to myself while thinking that he was definitely looking at chelsie right now. "You got my heartbeat pumpin and it's going insane you got me jumping out of airplanes and that's why I'm crazy it's true crazy for you you got me BASE jump livin and I can't look down you know you short circuit my brain and that's why I'm crazy it's true! Crazy for you!" Right before I start to sing I realize that Rydel and ellington keep looking at each other with a star struck look in their eyes. And the same thing was happening between Ross and chelsie, Riker and Keara, Ryland and Melissa, and Logan and Natalie. I start to sing again "midnight dippin' in the pool. Or sneaking out upon the roof. You're unpredictable and girl that's what, that's what I love about you." And then ross sings the pre chorus and chorus again and then he starts to sing the third verse and during that time I'm looking at Rachel in a way that says 'even though I'm not singing right now I mean every word' "now I didn't loose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute) and I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew, woah and then again with the pre chorus and chorus. We finish the song. I put my guitar away without breaking eye contact with Rachel. I walk up to her and say. "There is something I have been wanting to say since the day we met. It's just that when we looked into each others eyes for the first time I felt this connection that is almost impossible to explain... Anyways my point is, I love you rachel! I'm crazy for you." She giggles at what I just said " And I was hoping you would be doing the honours of being my girlfriend!" She stands there frozen in shock and then Keara nudges her and then her eyes slowly fill with happy tears and she collapses onto me, hugs me and I hear a faint yes and then out of pure joy I hug her and yell "she said yes!"

P.o.v Rachel

OMG Rocky just asked me to be his girlfriend! I stood there in pure shock thinking 'say yes you idiot' but I wasn't able to say anything until Keara nudged me and then my eyes suddenly fill with tears of joy. I collapse onto him, my face in his chest, I look up at him and faintly say "yes" he looks up at everyone and yells out of pure joy "she said yes!" Everyone gives us a round of hugs and congratulations and finally I walk up to my friend Lauren who is one of my best friends and my friend Christine who I haven't seen in forever! Lauren says congratulations and then goes to see if she can find ross seeng that she is a huge fan of R5 and she loves him. Too bad for her though because his heart belongs to someone else. Everyone eventually was gone and my mom decided she would get my family rounded up to go out somewhere for a few hours so Rocky and I could have a few hours to ourselves.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rachel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I wake up and check my phone to see what time it is, the first thing I notice is a text from rocky that says "Good Morning Beautiful" so I respond with a simple "Good morning babe" I go to the kitchen to get breakfast and say good morning to my family. "So did you enjoy the party last night Rachel?" My mom asks. "How could I not have! All my loved ones were there, even people I haven't seen in like forever were there, and my celebrity crush became my boyfriend!" I say with a tone of pure enthusiasm. "Well I'm glad you had fun!" She responds clearly satisfied with what I had just said to her. "So do you have any plans for today?" She asks with a curious tone in her voice. "I was thinking about maybe hanging out with Rocky, chelsie, and I bet chelsie will most likely want to bring ross along." I say. "Sounds fun!" She says enthusiastically. I text chelsie and rocky asking if they want to hang out today. I get a text from chelsie saying "yeah totally but one question... Can I bring Ross along with us?" So I say "before I answer that question I need a response from rocky so I'll get back to you on that." I send the text and not even two seconds later I get a text from rocky that says "sure babe but I have band rehearsal first!" "Ok and chelsie wants to come too and she asked if Ross could come." I say. "Ok sounds good I'll tell him!" He says. I text chelsie again, this time telling her that Rocky and Ross have a band rehearsal first but they can still hang out today./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Chelsie/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I get a text from Rachel saying "Rocky and Ross can come, but they have a band rehearsal first." I would have replied to her again but I was too excited to actually type anything because I wanted to look absolutely irresistible for Ross. I went to go start getting ready. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and my teeth, put my hair in a perfect fishtail braid. I went to my closet and picked out the perfect outfit. And finally did my makeup and thank god for once it actually looks perfect! I finally finish getting ready when I get a text from Rachel that says "I'll be there in 5 so be ready!" 5 minutes passed by really quickly! I see Rachel's car driving down my driveway so I grab my purse and head out the door. I get into the car and instantly Rachel says "Are you excited to see Ross?" With an excited tone. "Yes!" I say while thinking 'what kind of question was that? Like seriously she knows me well enough to know that I have the biggest crush on him!' "Well that's good because we are pulling up to the Starbucks where I met Rocky right now!" I say "oh god I'm so nervous!" She says to me with a panicked tone in her voice. "I know just breathe and it will be fine!" She says to me so I take deep breaths and eventually I calm down, that is until we walk through the door and I see Ross! We walk over to them. Rachel and Rocky share a quick kiss. 'God I want something like that with Ross' I think to myself. I am interrupted from my thoughts by hugs from Rocky and Ross 'OMG ROSS JUST HUGGED ME!' I thought to myself!/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ross/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"The girls walked in through the door of the Starbucks we agreed to meet at. The girls walked up to us and Rachel walked over to Rocky and they shared a quick kiss, which only made me think about how much I want to kiss Chelsie right now, "hey Rocky can I talk to you for a second?" I ask with a hopeful look in my eyes. "Yeah sure! What's up?" He says "I know this is probably the wrong place and wrong time to talk to you about this but *takes a deep breath* here goes... I love chelsie and I was wondering if maybe you could help me with my plan for how I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend!" I say really quickly. "Of course I will, I mean what are brothers for right!" He says. We walk back to the girls and we start talking about stuff like music and what we like to do on our spare time. After we all finished we left and went to go hang out at my house for a while./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rachel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"We get to The lynch's house and as soon as we walk through the door everyone else comes to greet us. All of a sudden they all have strange looks on their faces but then I realize why 'oh my god they can all tell that Ross and chelsie have a thing for each other! Thank god though because for a while I thought it was just me imagining things' we all head for the living room. We sat there and talked and it looked like rocky and Ross were waiting for something to happen. I could tell by the expressions on their faces. And then finally Chelsie got up from her seat and said "well I'm going to go use the little girls room!" Based on Ross and Rocky's reactions I could tell that is what they were waiting for! Ross explains his plan to everyone and we all agree to help, which is great because we are going to need lots of help! We go back into regular conversation when chelsie comes back out shortly after and sits back down next to me. 'Wow genius idea' I thought to myself 'I could invite chelsie over for a sleepover tonight so I can help her get ready for tomorrow. "Hey chelsie wanna sleep over at my house tonight?" I ask her with hope in my voice. "Yeah totally! Let me just text my mom first to ask!" She said excitedly. She pulled out her phone and texted her mom and then says "yay I can!" "Sweet ill drive you to your house so you can get your stuff" I said/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*at chelsie's house*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"We get out of the car and walk into the house and we both say hi to her mom. We go up to Chelsie's room to get her things packed. "Make sure you have a cute outfit for tomorrow!" I say "why?" She asks in confusion. "It's a surprise" I say, being thankful that I didn't give anything away. We head for the door and before we leave we say goodbye to Chelsie's mom./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*at Rachel's house*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"We walk in the house and my mom says hi to us. We go to my room and hang out until dinner time. We have dinner and then go back to my room. We sit down and before she can say anything I decide to ask "so how's Ross?" She instantly blushes but doesn't say anything "oh come on!" I say. "Everyone knows that you two like each other!" I add. "Really?!" She says sounding excited but not entirely believing me at the same time. "YES!" I say. "Well it's getting late so we should probably go to sleep now." I say. "Good night Pam Pam!" She says to me. I giggle while saying "Good night chelsie./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*the next morning*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I wake up the next morning to see a good morning text from Rocky! I text him back and say "Good morning babe!" He texts me saying to bring chelsie to his house for 1:00 PM. "Ok!" I say it's 11:00 AM and chelsie is still asleep! "Dude GET OUT OF BED!" I yell at her. 'Well that didn't work' I think to myself. I keep thinking. What could I say that will definitely get her out of bed' I think to myself. Oh I know "DO YOU WANNA GO SEE ROSS TODAY OR NOT?" she shot up and jumped out of bed! "Did you just say Ross?!" She questioned me. "Well yes I did seeing that it was the only thing I could think of to get you out of bed." I say. "Why do you keep looking at me?" She asks. "You Need to get dressed if you want to see Ross today!" "You were serious? I thought you just said that to get me to wake up!" She says. "Remember yesterday when I told you to pack a cute outfit?" I say. "Yeah?" She responds " well I told you that because today we are going to the lynch's and I kind of figured you would want to look your best when you see Ross today." I say in excitement while thinking about how she might react to what is going to happen when we get there./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*at the lynch's*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Chelsie/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"We walk up to the door and we were greeted by stormie. She invites us into the house. We sit and talk with her for a bit when rocky and Riker come in each wearing a black hoodie that is zipped up all the way ,and say "ladies I think you should come outside. Ross has a surprise!" We all walk outside. "Hey chelsie can you come here for a minute?" I hear a familiar voice say, realizing it's Ross. "There's something I have been wanting to ask you for a while now but before I ask you I need to say something. You see chelsie I have had feelings for you since the day we met and I just can't keep it a secret anymore! I love you with all my heart and I want you to be mine forever and then Ryland unzips his hoodie and the shirt underneath say "Will" Rocky's said "you" Ellington's said "Be" Riker's said "My" and finally Rydel's shirt said "girlfriend" I turn to look at Ross and he says "Chelsie, will you be my girlfriend?" I look at him with tears of joy and kiss him! "I take that as a yes!" He says happily. After a while everyone was gone so Ross and I could have time alone./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rachel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"After Ross asked chelsie to be his girlfriend I congratulated them and then I went home after so they could have time alone. I decided to watch some movies because it wasn't late enough to go to bed at all and to be honest I kind of had nothing else to do. I was really bored by the time I finished watching the third chick flick in a row. I know it seems lame but to tell you the truth I kind of enjoy chick flicks from time to time. I checked the time 9:30 pm 'ok well that's an ok time to go to bed I guess' I thought to myself. Right before I get comfortable and ready to go to sleep I get a text that read "hey beautiful!" So I responded saying "hey babe what's up?" I get a text back saying "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow because Ryland wants to hang out with Melissa tomorrow and I said I'd tag along, but I don't want to be the third wheel" "awwwww babe it's ok you don't have to be the third wheel I'll go too! I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed now. Good night! I love you! I get a text back that says "Goodnight I love you too 3"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I'm super excited for tomorrow because first of all I get to hang out with my gorgeous girlfriend, and secondly I'm hoping Rachel and I can figure out a way to get Ryland and Melissa to realize they like each other. I start to get tired so I lie there thinking about all the great times rachel and I have had together and slowly drift off to sleep./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ryland/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I was really tired because it was really late so I slowly dozed off into a deep sleep while thinking about my plans with Melissa for tomorrow. I wake up earlier than usual considering I am very excited for today! I get dressed, make sure my hair looks good, brush my teeth, and all that jazz. I walk out of my room and find Rocky "Do I look ok?" I say in a panicked tone. "Dude you look fine!" He says reassuringly. We then go to our band rehearsal which felt like years passed before it ended. We finally wrap up the end of our band rehearsal and we all go our separate ways. Rocky and I go to Rachel's house to pick up her and Melissa./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*at Rachel's house*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"We walk through the door and rocky goes first seeing that it is his girlfriend's house. We say hello to Rachel's mom and then Rocky asks her "do you think the girls will be done any time soon?" "I don't know. I'll go check." She says in response to my question. In no time at all the girls came down the hall to the main area. 'Wow Melissa looks so beautiful' I thought to myself. "Let's go have some fun at the beach!" Rocky says in pure excitement sounding like a child. 'Wow my brother has really been letting his inner child go ever since he and Rachel started dating' I thought to myself with a chuckle./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Melissa/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Right before we left to go to the beach rocky said "Let's go have some fun at the beach!" With a childish voice. About half a second later I hear Ryland chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" I asked out of pure curiosity. "It's Nothing I was just thinking of how my brother can be such a child at times!" He says while nudging rocky. Rocky blushes and Rachel hugs him. 'God they are so cute together! I want something like that with Ryland!' I think to myself. I get brought back to reality when Rachel says "I think we are set to go now!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*at the beach*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"We get to the beach and Ryland whispers something to Rocky. With me being the person I am I was very curious to find out what Ryland told Rocky but then again I have been trying to stay out of people's business lately which has been going well so far and I'm not going to break now, so I decide to just drop it. We decide to all go in the water for a bit until it gets cold. We get out of the water and we all decide to tan for a bit. We all got good and hot and decided to go back in the water. All except for Ryland. I look back and he seems to be drawing or writing something in the sand. I walk up to rachel and ask if she knows what Ryland is doing. She shrugs and responds with "I don't know. Why don't you go find out." "Ok!" I say. I walk back to see Ryland standing there with a dozen Roses and then he tells me to look at what he had been previously writing in the sand. I respond saying "ok?" With my voice filled with confusion. I look down and in the sand it says "will you be my girlfriend?" I look up at him with tears of joy and I kiss him passionately. When we pulled away from the kiss I said "yes!"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v no one/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Ryland and Melissa walked over to Rocky and rachel hand in hand. Rachel and Rocky said congratulations to the new couple as they headed off to go tell everyone the news./p 


	8. Chapter 8

P.o.v Natalie

I was sitting in front of my laptop with my phone near by. It goes off. I check it and there is a text from Rachel saying she had a lot of fun at the beach with her boyfriend Rocky. My phone goes off again. This time it's a text from Melissa saying that Ryland asked her to be his girlfriend. I don't bother responding to either text because I was too sad about the fact that all my friends have boyfriends and I'm just there and I know exactly who I want but I don't even know if he feels the same way. It's totally pissing me off.

P.o.v Rachel

It's been a while since I texted Natalie "are you ok?" I sent the text feeling concerned for my friend. A few minutes later I get a text from her saying "yeah I'm fine apart from the fact that all my friends have boyfriends, I'm forever alone, and I think Logan is friendzoning me!" She says. Through just her words I could tell she felt broken and alone. I texted her telling her to come over to my house so I could comfort her. Right after that I texted rocky saying I couldn't hang out at the moment because I was helping a friend who felt lost and alone. I get a text back from him that says "ok babe i love you 3 " right after i read the text Natalie walks into my room. "hey" i say. "Hey..." she says sounding really depressed. i walk over and hug her and say "personally i believe he really likes you." "you really think so?" she says with hope in her eyes. "yeah! did you not pay attention when he was staring at you when shaking hands when you first met?" i say while thinking 'how id she honestly not catch that? i mean she caught how rocky had feelings for me since the day we met, but she did'nt catch this? like seriously come on!' she replies saying "yeah but i literally thought it was all in my imagination." i reply saying "WELL CLEARLY NOT!" with a tone that shows that im slightly irritated with her obliviousness. "ok! calm your pants!" she says realizing that i seriously know for a fact that logan likes her back. "we should see if Logan and Rocky want to hang out tomorrow and maybe i can get Rocky to talk to him and see if maybe he can convince him to ask you out" i say, feeling like its a really good idea. "ok yeah totally that would be awesome! thankyou!" she says with a thankful sound in her voice.

p.o.v Logan

i text Natalie and say "hey" hoping she will answer me. " i get a text from her saying "Hey ;) " 'whats with the winky face?' i think to myself slightly confused. is she flirting with me? i hope so becase whether she is or not its working and it would most likely mean that she likes me unless she is just one of those really mean girls that lies alot but she doesnt seem like that kind of person. we continue texting eachother. eventually she asks me if i want to hang out with her rachel and rocky tomorrow. and of course i answer saying "yeah totally!" i am honestly so excited now because when im with her my world feels complete and when im not i feel like i have no purpose. Ok i am just going to come out and say it! i love natalie and tomorrow im going to ask her to be my girlfriend!

p.o.v Natalie

"OMG I AM ACTUALLY FREAKING OUT SOOO BAD RIGHT NOW!" i say not even attempting to stay calm. "And the fact that he was totally flirting with you was like unreal!" rachel adds excitedly. "well i should probably go cause its getting late." i say. "bye, see you tomorrow" we say to each other.

*the next day*

I wake up feeling really happy for the first time in forever! 'Its a good day to be alive' I say to myself. I can't wait to see Logan like seriously OMG!" I finally gain the strength to contain myself. I get out of bed, I eat breakfast, do my hair and makeup and all that girly stuff which right now I don't mind because I am going to hang out with the man of my dreams. Jeez I hate having the feeling of needing to look perfect but again I don't care because I'm hanging out with Logan today! Wow I need to calm myself! I make sure I have everything I need and I head over to Rachel's house.

P.o.v Rachel

Finally Natalie gets to my house. Today we were supposed to meet the guys in the park. We get in my car and I say "are you excited to see Logan?" "Why wouldn't I be?" She responds. We pull up by the park and meet up with Rocky and Logan we then soon realize there is a picnic set out for us all. After a while of eating and talking Logan checks the time on his phone and says "it's almost time!" "For what?" Natalie asks curiously.

P.o.v Logan

"For the surprise I have planned for you" I say happily. "But first I need to tell you something, you see Natalie when we shook hands when we first met, I felt this connection that I have never felt with anyone else. It was like sparks were flying. It was the best thing I had ever experienced. Now I want you to look up at the sky and tell me what you see. She looks up and says "I see an airplane spelling words in the sky." She says sounding slightly confused. "But it's what the airplane is spelling in the sky" she looks back up at the sky. "It says will you be..." She trailed off and looked at me and says "you did all this for me?" So I respond saying "yes I did because I love you." She jumped up and kissed me and picked her up and spun in a circle. "Yes." She says

P.o.v no one

All four of them went back to their homes to share the wonderful news!


	9. Chapter 9

P.o.v Rachel

After we get back and everyone says congratulations to the new couple I decide to go over to the lynch's a bit to hang out with Rydel because with all this setting people up I haven't been able to find time to hang out with her and plus I have been spending more time with her brother than her lately because I'm dating him. I text Rydel saying "hey wanna have a girls day today? and maybe we could invite Keara to come along." I get a text almost instantly saying "yessssss! I miss you!" "I text her back saying "great ill pick you up in 20" we both get ready for our girls day and twenty minutes later I I text Keara to meet us at the nail salon downtown. We all meet at the nail salon. We settle in and to break the silence I say "so... Rydel, do you like anyone.

P.o.v Rydel

"What! Pfft no..." I say awkwardly. She responds saying "seriously Rydel? I can tell when you are lying..." "Fine!" I say just giving up. "I'll tell you!" I add. "Go on..." She says. "It's Ellington!" I say hoping she won't think I'm absolutely insane. Surprisingly she she shrieks from excitement! "OMG I am totally going to set you guys up!" She adds excitedly. "But what if he doesn't feel the same?" I ask sadly. "Trust me I can tell by the way he acts that he totally has a thing for you!" She says reassuringly. "Really?" I say with a hopeful voice. "Really!" She responds.

P.o.v Keara

I started to feel a little left out of the conversation so I cough awkwardly to let them know I'm still there. "So how are things going with you and Riker?" Rydel asks me curiously. "Things are going great!" I respond. 'I hope this doesn't get awkward' I think to myself, but right as I was thinking that Rachel asked me a question. "Have you two kissed yet?" She asks not letting me get away with leaving the question with no answer. "Sadly no" I say while pouting. "Well maybe he just wants your first kiss to be perfect" Rachel says suggestively. "Yeah I guess your probably right." I respond. We continue with our girls day by going out for lunch. We decide to go to subway because we can all agree that subs from subway are super super amazing. We finish our subs and decide to go back to Rydel's house.

*at Rydel's house*

Rachel , rydel and I walk in to door Rachel gets a hug and a kiss from rocky, I get a hug from Riker, and then Rydel asks "where's Ellington?" I could tell she was hoping someone knew. "i dont know, but hes not here. why?" Rocky and riker said at just about the same time. "its just that today rydel told rachel and i about her little crush on Ellington and now we need your help to set them up." i add in the hopes that they would help us. "only because we already know that they like eachother and that they would be amazing for eachother" Rocky says totally sounding like a girl. "dude you sounded like such a girl right there it isnt funny" Riker adds "Dont worry babe i thought it was cute" rachel says to him while hugging him.

p.o.v Ellington

i decide to go over to the lynch's to hang out. i am very excited to see them because since all the guys got girlfrends they have been really busy and havent had time to hang out. i walk in the door to see Rachel and Rocky cuddled up on one couch, Riker and keara cuddled up on the other one. and then i notice Rydel is sitting all alone. i walk up to her, i sit down next to her and put my arm around her. eventually she rests her head on my chest. meanwhile no one has realized i was there other than Rydel. eventually we look eachother in the eyes and i get butterflies in my stomach. i could tell she felt that too by the expression on her face. all of a sudden without thinking i start to lean in. she notices what i am doing and starts to do the same. the next thing we know our lips are touching. at this point everyone was watching us partially in shock but also in awe. "so what does this make us?" she asks me. "Rydel i have liked you for a really long time... well actually since we met to be exact! i just have one question to ask you. Rydel Mary Lynch i want you to be mine forever! will you be my girlfriend?" i say with a shaky voice. i look at her as tears of joy fill her eyes and she kisses me again, but more passionately this time. when we pull away from the kiss i hear a faint "yes" we share a hug that i honestly never want to have end. after that everyone congratulates us.

p.o.v Rachel

since i would imagine that Rydel and ellington want time alone i decide to invite the rest of the lynch's over to my house so the new couple have time alone.


	10. Chapter 10

P.o.v Rachel

I wake up the following morning. I get a text from rocky that says the usual "good morning beautiful" usually I would just reply saying 'good morning babe' but this morning since it's a special day I decide to reply differently. I reply to him saying "good morning! Happy birthday babe!" I send the text and then I get an awesome idea! I'm going to get everyone to help me put a surprise party together for his birthday! I decide to text everyone to tell them about my idea and we all agree that the best person to be the one to keep him out of the house is me. I text him asking if he wants to go downtown with me for a few hours. I get a text from him saying "yeah I'd love to! See you soon babe"

P.o.v Rocky

I'm so happy right now! I get to spend my birthday with JUST my girlfriend! I can't wait for this day to begin. I get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, and all that jazz. I text rachel and ask what were gonna do today. I get a text back from her saying "we should just spend the day at my house! It's cold out and I thought maybe we could cuddle and watch movies!" After I read that text all I could think is 'well I can't say no to that! i walk over to the livingroom where my family is talking so i can tell them i am leaving to go to Rachel's.

P.o.v Rachel

i sat in the livingroom and turned on the tv. i decided i was going to watch Austin and ally! it nonly took a few second of watching to realize what episode it was. It was th season three premiere! im sitting there watching and then out of no where i hear a familiar sexy laugh along with a qusetion. "whatcha doing?" Rocky asks me curiously while sitting next to me, he wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me on the side of the head. "watching your brother on tv! whats it look like?" I say with sarcasm in my voice. we keep watching as we cuddle in closer to eachother stealing a kiss here and there. the episode finishes and i havent gotten a text from anyone yet about the party being ready so we decide to watch a movie.

p.o.v Rocky

the movie we decide to watch is P.S I Love you. and of course i didnt mind because not only do i know that Rachel is a romantic, i am one as well. we are sitting on the couch all cuddled up watching the movie and all of a sudden she starts crying. i decide to not say anything. i just pull her in closer, kiss her forehead, and stroke her hair.

p.o.v Rachel

we finished the movie and right on cue i got a text from Riker saying we can go back to his place now. "Hey rocky?" i say in a questioning tone. "yeah babe?" he responds. "wanna go back to your place?" i ask hoping he wont put up a fight. "BUT WE WERE COMFY!" he whines to me like the child he is. "but what if i told you i had a surprise waiting for you at home!" i say thinking that there is no way he would say no to that. Right on cue his eyes lit up like a kid on christmas morning.

P.o.v Rocky

we get to my house. It looks like no one is home so i walk in and turn on the light and before i could do anything else everyone jumps up yelling "surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROCKY!" "I cant believe you guys went through all this trouble just for me!" i say. "you guys are seriously the best! who had the idea of this anyway?" i added. Everyone looks at Rachel. "i know you are probably thinking 'why did you go through all this trouble just for me?' well dont bother thinking that! i love you with all my heart and it was worth every second that we put into this party for you!" she says with lots of meaning in her voice. she hugs me and i kiss her more passionately than i ever have before. we keep kissing and at first everyone is standing and staring in awe thinking that we were gonna pull away any second, but they all thought wrong. we pull away and i whisper in her ear "Lets take this to the bedroom!"


	11. Chapter 11

P.o.v Rachel

Rocky and I went upstairs hand in hand. Once we got to his room we closed the door and instantly locked lips. I felt like I was in heaven at the moment. Rocky breaks the kiss for just long enough to take off his shirt. We go back to making out and we start running our fingers through each others hair. The moment was magical, as cliche as that sounds. He picks me up and walks over to his bed and gently lays me down. I run my hand up his toned abs as he kisses my neck. I moan his name as we remove the remainder of our clothes and well... You know the rest.

P.o.v Rocky

Rachel and I finish doing our "business", get dressed and head downstairs. We get downstairs to find that we are home alone. They probably left because they were disturbed from all the noise we were making. We decide to continue our lazy day and watch another movie but this time we decide to watch she's the man. We put on the movie and cuddle up on the couch in each others arms.

P.o.v Ross

Chelsie and I walk quietly in the house to find Rachel and Rocky curled up on the couch in each others arms. 'Awwww how cute' I think to myself 'too bad chelsie and I intend on interrupting' I add in my head. Chelsie and I sneak up on Rachel and Rocky. I tap rocky on the shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" He yells at me very loudly. "What! I thought it would be funny!" I say in a defensive tone. Chelsie and I walk hand in hand over to the other couch and curl up next to each other.

P.o.v Chelsie

Ross and I were sitting on one couch cuddling. Rocky and Rachel were on the other doing to same. Something about the overly happy look on their faces got me really suspicious. I looked at them in a way that said. 'I know something happened! Now spill' she looks at me and says "hey chelsie can we talk for a second?" Oh my god finally she is going to tell me what happened! We walk into the kitchen and she says "I know you have been kind of suspicious, I could see it in the way you looked at rocky and I. If you really want to know what happened, I will tell you. "Yes I want to know!" She said in a bit of a pissed off tone. "Rocky and I slept together!" She said sounding like she thought I was going to kill her. "Oh my god really?" I say.

P.o.v Rachel

"Your happy for me?" I ask in confusion. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asks me. "Maybe because you would be highly disturbed" I say. "I would be if you gave me details so please do me a favor and don't" she says. "Ha ha ok I won't" I say thinking back to what happened earlier today. I stood there staring into space with a huge smile plastered on my face. I snap out of my little funk when the rest of the lynch's walk through the door.

P.o.v Riker

The remainder of my family that wasn't already home walk through the door with me. We walk in the kitchen and overhear a conversation. The conversation sounds like it's something that no one is allowed to know, considering they are whispering. I walk in and ask "whatcha whispering about?" She looks at me in shock as if she doesn't know what to say and is trying to gather her words. "I know you probably heard things earlier and..." She says awkwardly and gets cut off by Rocky. "We did it!" He says. We all look at him in pure shock even though most of us had a rough idea from the noises coming from Rocky's and my room. "What do you mean 'we did it'?" I ask clearly upset, considering I know what he meant and the age difference between them, and finally the fact that Rachel is only 15! "WE HAD SEX!" Rocky said clearly annoyed and realizing what he had done.

P.o.v Rachel

I break down crying. Rocky comes over to me and hugs me in attempt to comfort me. "But what if I'm pregnant? What do I tell my parents?" I say with tears in my eyes and a panicky tone. Rocky hugs me even tighter and says "It's ok rachel! I love you more than anything in the world and that's all that matters right now! We will get through this together! I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

P.o.v Rocky

I look at her with concern. "Tomorrow we will go buy a pregnancy test and if your pregnant I know my family and I will help you through, every step of the way." I say in a comforting tone. "You won't be alone! We will get through this together." I add. She looks up at me and doesn't say anything. "She just hugs me tight and buries her face in my chest. I smile to myself thinking 'Its so cute when she does that.' She lifts her head up, looks at me and says, "I should probably go home now. It's getting late." "I'll drive you there" I say to her.

*at Rachel's house*

We walked to the door. I kiss her goodnight. I was about to walk away when she says to me "Rocky! I'm scared! What if I am pregnant and my parents tell me to either get an abortion or put it up for adoption!" She says to me as tears begin to fill her eyes. I look at her and say "Rachel both of us know that your parents would never do that! Now get some sleep because tomorrow is a big day." He kisses me ever so passionately and says "I love you!" He then walks to his car and drives away.

*the next day*

P.o.v Rachel

I wake up and check my phone. I got the usual good morning text from rocky. I text him back saying "good morning babe 3 I'm nervous about today :( " I get another text from rocky saying "don't worry babe it's going to be alright, we have each other to get through this no matter what the answer is on the pregnancy test! I love you" I text him back one more time saying "you are seriously the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for!" I get a text from him one last time saying "aw thanks babe and your the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for" I get him to pick me up so we can go buy a pregnancy test.

P.o.v Rocky

I pick rachel up to go buy the pregnancy test. We buy the pregnancy test and she decided that she wanted to take the test at my house so we could all find out the answer at the same time. The drive to my house was nerve wracking and awkward. we get to the store and buy a few pregnancy tests. (you can never have to many) we bought a few because we want to be truly sure if Rachel is pregnant or not. we get home and she walks to the bathroom before anyone even has the chance to say anything to her.

p.o.v Rachel

we get to rocky's house and when we get inside i go straight to the bathroom and close the door before anyone gets a chance to say anything to me. i did that so i wouldn't break down crying infront of his entire family. 'i dont want them to think of me as an emotional wreck' i think to myself as i am almost in tears. i finish taking the tests and i walk out of the bathroom. Rocky looks at me with concern filled eyes. but he doesnt say anything. he gives me a comforting hug, and whispers, "remember what i said, no matter the answer on those tests my family and i will be here for you whenever you need us!" with that my expression goes from nerve wracking tears to a warm smile. 'he really is the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for' i think to myself, as i smile even wider. when i was in the bathroom i had taken three tests. all of a sudden the timer i had set to wait for the tests had gone off. we all walk into the washroom. surprisingly i dont care right now that we are all crammed in a small room. the only thing that matters right now is finding out whether or not i am pregnant. Its time for the moment of truth! We all look at the tests and they say...


	13. Chapter 13

P.o.v Rocky

We all stand in the washroom crowded around the pregnancy tests. 'It's the moment of truth!' I think to myself. We all look at the tests and then at Rachel who is in tears. "I'm pregnant!" She says quietly while almost in tears. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional lately! It's just this is a lot for me at the moment!" She adds. "It's ok! we all love you!" I say while wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her gently on the cheek.

P.o.v Rachel

"Great! Now I have to tell my parents!" I say sounding really pissed knowing they are probably going to kill me! Or worse, break me and Rocky up! "It's ok babe think positive!" He tells me as he hugs me and strokes my hair. I decide to text my parents to give them a heads up and so that hopefully they won't be as mad when I tell them in person. "Well we should probably go tell them now!" I say as my nerves wash over me. We get in Rocky's car and head over to my house.

P.o.v Rocky

We get in my car and head to Rachel's house to tell her parents the news. We get to Rachel's house. She takes a deep breath out and says "here we go!" We go to the door and she walks right in. Her parents are sitting on the couch talking. Probably guessing what the 'Big news' is. they see us and her mother says "ok so whats the big news!" she says excitedly. "you might not be quite as excited about the news after we tell you." i say calmly. they look at us with concern. "Well what is it?" her father asks, clearly losing his patience. "well things happened at my place and..." I get cut off by Rachel. " we are expecting!" She said. We both had hopeful looks on our faces in the hopes of them not killing us.

P.o.v Rachel

Both my parents look at us. At first they have no emotion and then I could tell it clicked in their heads what had happened at Rocky's house. "I know it wasn't right. Go ahead ground me do anything! Just don't make me get an abortion or take Rocky away from me!" I say almost in tears. "I think it might be best if you and Rocky go your seperate ways until the baby is born." I break down in tears and run to my room to cry my eyes out.

P.o.v Rocky

I gave rachel's parents a cold stare and ran after my girlfriend. i dont even bother to knock on the door and i walk in and sit next to Rachel. I comfortingly rub her back and say "I'll talk to them if you want?" She looks up at me with red eyes from all the crying she had been doing and says "please! Say anything to get them to consider letting us stay together during my pregnancy!" She says to me. I get up and walk back out so I can talk to Rachel's parents.

P.o.v Rachel

Rocky goes to talk to my parents. At first I hear a whole bunch of yelling but after a while it all goes quiet. I walk out to find that they have finally worked it out. Rocky walks up to me and hugs me with his big strong arms. "I love you more than anything in the world" he says to me. We go back to my room and I say "what did you say to them?" "I just said that I know that what we did was a mistake and it will never happen again and that my family and I will help you every step of the way." "I love you so much" I say. "Let's get our families together to celebrate!" He says to me.


	14. Chapter 14

P.o.v Rocky

For dinner tonight we all agree to go out to Lonestar! We all get ready and head out. We get to Lonestar and get a table big enough for us all considering I brought Rachel, Riker invited Keara, Rydel brought ellington, Ross brought chelsie, Ryland invited Melissa, and I decided to also invite Logan who insisted he absolutely had to bring Natalie along. The seating arrangement went. Me,Rachel,Natalie, Logan, Ross chelsie, Rydel, Ellington, Melissa, Ryland, Keara ,and Riker and then the rest of Rachel's family. We all decide to order fajita's considering the Lonestar fajita's are the best ones ever!

P.o.v Rachel

We all start putting together our fajitas and eating them. I swear to god Rydel keeps giving me weird looks. It's starting to freak me out a little. I get up and say that I need to go use the restroom. Rydel gets up and follows me. I get to the restroom and Rydel walks through the door behind me. She waits until I'm done and when I'm washing my hands she says "was he good?" I look at her with confusion. "You heard me! Was he good?" She says. "What?" I say. She looks at me with the kind of face that says 'you're kidding right' and says "don't play dumb with me! The entire family heard you two up there!" I respond saying "oh my god I'm so sorry you had to hear that! It does explain why we were the only ones home when we got downstairs though!" I say in realization. "Yeah and we also didn't want you to come downstairs to a house full of people because everyone knows that wouldn't have ended well" she says to me awkwardly. "Yeah..." I say in the same tone. "Now stop stalling and tell me if he was good!" "Ok! but first, one question! Why do you need to know so badly? I mean he's your younger brother! And quite frankly this conversation is kinda freaking me out!" I say sounding disturbed by our conversation. "Ok seriously stop stalling and tell me for god sake!" She says clearly irritated with my amazing ability of stalling. "Fine! He was absolutely amazing! The moment was perfect! It's just really hard to put into words!" I say with a lovestruck look in my eyes. She looks at me in shock. "Well you asked!" I say as if it's the most obvious thing ever. "I know but I was just expecting a simple 'he was good' and then basically I would have to work the rest out of you" she says with a surprised tone. "Well I'm mostly an open book when it comes to talking to people I can trust." I say to her. We walk out of the rest room and back to our seats at the table. I swear to god though, the second I say down in my seat between Natalie and Rocky they looked at me with eyes that said 'oh god what did she do. The reason Rocky knew was because Rydel walked back from the restroom with the biggest smirk on her face. The reason Natalie knew though wasn't for the same reason. She did notice that Rydel had a huge smirk on her face but wasn't able to put two and two together. What she did notice though was the look on my face. She pretty much knows me inside out so she knew that I had just recently been a part of a very awkward conversation.

P.o.v Natalie

We finish our food, pay the bill and leave. Rachel is walking with Rocky probably telling him about her awkward conversation with Rydel in the restroom. I walk up to them and say "hey would you mind if I talk to Rachel for a minute?" I ask him with hope in my voice because I really want to find out what was so awkward about Rachel's conversation in the restroom with Rydel. I make sure we are a good distance away from rocky before saying "so what did you and Rydel talk about earlier in the restroom?" With curiosity in my voice. "Well!" She starts. Oh lord this conversation is about to get weird, and right on cue she says "she asked me if Rocky, being her younger brother, keep that in mind. She asked me if he was good!" "In bed?" I ask still trying to process all of this. "Yeah! My boyfriend's older sister asked me if her younger brother was good in bed! Now I'm just gonna stop talking while you let all of that sink in" she said to me still clearly weirded out about her previous conversation. Finally what Rachel had just said to me has sunk in. "Oh god!" I say clearly weirded out as well.

P.o.v Keara

We get back to the lynch's. Finally I have the chance to ask Rachel the question I have been meaning to ask her since she got back to our table from the restroom with Rydel. I walk up to Rachel and say "can I talk to you for a minute." "Yeah sure why?" She says to me with confusion. "Because I Wanna know what you and Rydel were talking about in the restroom earlier." I say to her straight up. "god what is with all of these awkward conversations today?" She asks. "I mean I don't mind sharing with the people I can trust my secrets with but still!" She adds. "Ok so anyways! We walked into the restroom and she's all like "was he good?" And I decided to play dumb because seriously it's my boyfriend's older sister asking me if her younger brother is good in bed. Like honestly this day could not get any more awkward but after that she got annoyed with me and made me spill." She says sounding annoyed. "Oh"I say not wanting to piss off my best friend who's probably at her time of the month. I walk away and go sit with my boyfriend. "Maybe you should stay off the topic of the awkward conversation at Lonestar just for a while I say to him quietly as I snuggle in nice and close. We decide to watch a movie. We all agree on 21 jump street! By the time the movie was over it got really late so all the guys decided they would drive their girlfriends home including Riker driving me home obviously. Riker walks me to the door like the total gentleman he is. I thought he was just going to hug me, say goodnight and leave, but instead he surprises me. He kisses me ever so passionately. It was absolutely incredible. When we pulled away I tried to speak but I was speechless. He then kissed me, on the cheek this time and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

P.o.v Rachel

I wake up the next morning and answer to Rocky's good morning text. But then I get another text. This one isn't from Rocky. It's from Keara! It did even say hey or anything it said "HE KISSED ME!" So I respond and say "OMFG SERIOUSLY!" "Yeah it was so spontaneous and perfect!" She continues. "That's so awesome!" I respond.

P.o.v Keara

I get Rachel's response to my text and just before I put my phone away I get another text. It's a text from Riker! The text says "hey babe wanna hang out today? Just the two of us?" So I respond to him and say "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day!" "I get a text from Rachel saying "Dude we gotta get together today! I have big news!" I think about it for a second and then respond saying " awwww I wish I could but I have plans with Riker today. Why don't you just tell me now!" I sit there waiting for a response. She responds to me saying "I can't! This is the kind of news that needs to be said in person!" I sit there thinking what the news might be. I then text rachel back and say "ok how about after my day with Riker you come over to hang out for a bit and maybe sleep over, then you can tell me." I get a response almost instantly. The text said, "ok just let me ask my mom to see if it's ok." I get another text from her instantly that says "she says it's fine"

P.o.v Rydel

'I can't believe it! I'm going to be an aunt!' I think to myself excitedly. I walk around my bedroom freaking out. 'Ok wow I need to calm down!' I think to myself. I finally find the ability to calm down right when. Riker barges into my room. "WHAT THE HELL RIKER?" I yell at him clearly trying to have a moment of happiness in which he had just ruined. "I need your advice!" He said to me. "About what?" I ask him. "About where I should take Keara today. I made plans with her to hang out all day, feeling determined that I thought I knew the perfect thing to do but I apparently don't so I need your help to think of something!" He says to me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

P.o.v Riker

I ended my conversation with Keara, thinking I had the perfect day planned. There is only one problem. I don't have any ideas of what to do! I can't believe I'm about to actually do this but, I'm going to go to Rydel for advice on what to do. I barge into her room and before I can say anything she yells at me. "WHAT THE HELL RIKER!" I have a feeling the reason she's mad is because she's really really happy about something. Usually when Rydel is really really happy about something she likes to be alone so she can freak out and be overly happy. Suddenly it clicks. I know why she was being really happy. She is going to be an aunt! That explains it. "I need your advice!" I say to her. "About what?" She asks. "About where I should take Keara today. I made plans with her to hang out all day, feeling determined that I thought I knew the perfect thing to do but I apparently don't so I need your help to think of something." I say to her with a hopeful look in my eyes. "Why don't you bring her for a picnic?" She says to me, hoping to have been any help to me. "But then what?" I ask her. While thinking how a picnic obviously isn't going to fill the whole day. "I don't know, but one thing I do know is that you should just start with a picnic and see where the day takes you" she says to me. "Great thanks bye!" I say to my sister and I rush off to the kitchen to put together the perfect picnic for Keara and I.

P.o.v Ross

I'm standing in the kitchen putting together a snack when all of a sudden Riker runs into the kitchen at top speed "hey Ross can you help me put together a picnic for Keara and I?" He says really quickly. "Yeah sure!" I say taking some food out of the fridge. Riker and I put together a really nice picnic and he heads on his way to pick up Keara. I grab my phone out of my pocket to text chelsie. I send her a text that says "I'm lonely come keep me company ;) " soon after I get a response saying sure ;) see you soon 3 "

P.o.v Keara

Riker picks me up at my house and we go to the park. He had this blanket set out on the grass and a little basket of food. We enjoyed our picnic and then went for a walk. We sat down somewhere that had really nice scenery to talk, and that's when the time slipped away from us. It wasn't until we were watching the sunset that I remembered that I had made plans with Rachel. I got Riker to drive me home. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. I said thank you for making it the most amazing day ever. And we went our separate ways.

P.o.v Rachel

I got to Keara's house and I literally just walked right in considering it's like a second home. "Hey Rachel!" She says to me clearly forgetting about the news I had told her that I needed to tell her in person. "Hey!" I say. "What's up" she says sensing the fact that I seem nervous. "I think we need to be alone when I tell you this!" I say with my voice cracking a bit from the dryness of my throat caused by how nervous I am at the moment. "Ok" she says to me with both a worried tone in her voice and a worried look on her face. "I don't know how you are going to take this so just incase, you may want to sit down." I say with a shaky voice. Keara sits down and continues to look at me. "Ok well you weren't there at Rocky's surprise party so I'll tell you what happened." I say to her. I take a deep breath out. "Go on!" She says to me somewhat impatiently. "Calm yourself geez I'm getting there!" I say knowing she was getting impatient. "Ok so basically we showed up, he thanked everyone, he asked who's idea it was to throw the party, he found out it was me, we went up to his room, things happened ,and now I'm pregnant!" I end up saying really quickly because my nerves got the best of me. "You're what?!" She says sounding shocked, surprised, and disappointed all in one. I stood there awkwardly and quietly repeat myself. "I'm pregnant!" "I know it's just that's a lot to take in considering I first of all just found out you lost your virginity but I also found out at the same time that you're also pregnant. I think for now we should just drop the subject until I get used to the situation." She says in a tone that is very hard to describe.

P.o.v chelsie

I get to Ross' house. He greets me with a kiss and says "hey babe" and of course knowing Ross and the type of person he is, just something as simple as that is bound to turn into a make out session. And of course right on cue we start making out. We slowly make our way to the couch without breaking the kiss. The situation started to get really heated really quickly, to the extent that neither ross or I heard the door open but we did manage to hear Rocky yell "OH MY GOD YOU TWO GET A ROOM!"

P.o.v Keara

'Oh my god! My best friend is pregnant! I don't know what to think right now! Part of me feels happy for her and rocky but then again I know what they did was wrong. I text Riker telling him that Rachel had just told me the news and that I wasn't particularly taking it well. My mother finally tells us that we should probably go walk my dogs before dinner. We get out to walk the dogs and finally I build up the guts to say "I hope you don't take offence to this but personally I don't think your ready to be a mother but I'm happy for you and Rocky" she looks at me with a small smile and says "why would I take offence to that I honestly don't think Rocky and I are exactly ready to be parents yet but I know we are both willing to put all of our time and effort into raising this child and giving it all the love we can possibly give." With that we stop walking so we can hug each other letting each other know that we aren't disappointed or mad in any way anymore, and we walk back to my house.


	16. Chapter 16

P.o.v Rachel

We get back to keara's house after walking her dogs. "So have you and Rocky worked out any possible names yet?" She asks me. "Actually no! I guess we may want to start thinking" I respond "yeah" she says. There was a bit of an awkward pause and then I say, "you know if we are going to hang out at your house at all during my pregnancy we need to tell your parents." "Yeah that might be a good idea!" She says. We walk into the main area of keara's house. We walk up to her parents and I say " I have some news to share with you." Keara cuts me off and says, "please don't hate her or anything she didn't intend on this happening, but we just thought you should know because you would end up finding out one way or another" I then cut Keara off and say "Rocky and I are expecting." They stand there completely speechless. "As in expecting a child?" Her father asks me as calmly as he possibly could. I look at her parents in a way that shows them I am completely ashamed of what I had done. They finally build up the strength to speak after what they had just heard. "We respect the fact that you realize what you have done is wrong but you do realize we will never exactly see you as the same person" they explain to me. "Yes I understand, but all I ask is that you don't take my best friend away from me." I say.

P.o.v Keara

i stand there as my parents and rachel are working out the situation of the fact that rachel is 15 and pregnant.i can tell she is attempting to convince them to let me be around her during the pregnancy. im all for being around rachel during the pregnancy,for a few reasons being that i obviously want to still be able to hang out with my best friend, i could be very helpful for her when she gets to the final stages and isnt able to do too much on her own, and i can be a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to when she needs me. we finish talking with my had agreed to let me stick around and help rachel "on one condition!" my mother adds. "ok?" rachel and i say at the same time. "you have to let us come with you when you go to the hospital to have the baby." my mother says. "yeah totally!" Rachel says sounding totally chill with the situation. we then decide to go to my room to talk more.

p.o.v Riker

i get a text from keara. it says "rachel and i just told my parents that she's pregnant! i have never seen my parents react to anything the way they reacted to that!" i read the text and reply saying " its ok babe! just give them time, they will get used to it eventually." i get another text from her that says "oh and one more thing! we kinda made a compermise and now they are going to be at the hospital with us when the baby is born." i got the text and responded saying "oh yeah thats fine!"

*the next day*

p.o.v chelsie

i send Ross a text asking if he wants to hang out. and then i have an even better idea. i text rachel as well asking if she and rocky want to hang out today with ross and I. I get a response from Ross saying "sure babe i would love to! see you soon 3 love you!" shortly after i get a text from Rachel saying "yeah just let me ask Rocky!" shortly after that i get another text from rachel that says he said it would be fun. see you soon.


	17. Chapter 17

P.o.v Rocky

Ross and i walk around the house getting ready for our double date. The rest of our family thought we were absolutely crazy. we were actually both each stopped a few times by someone in our family asking why we were running around the house like crazy. Of course each time we both responded with 'getting ready for a date' or something along those lines. Eventually we were both ready to pick up our girlfriends, so we left the house and headed on our way.

P.o.v Rachel

Chelsie is over at my house right now so we can get ready for our date together. At this point we had everything done except our makeup. We finished up with our makeup and my mom calls to us saying "girls! Rocky and Ross are here!" We then walk out of my bedroom and go hug our boyfriends. I kiss Rocky on the cheek, and chelsie kisses Ross on the cheek. After that we then head on our way.

P.o.v Chelsie

I'm at Rachel's house so we can get ready together for our double date! We had both just finished our makeup when Rachel's mom calls to us saying "girls! Rocky and Ross are here!" We walk out of Rachel's room and I see ross. I instantly have a huge smile on my face. I walk up to Ross, hug him , and then kiss him on the cheek. And we head out on our date.

P.o.v Ryland

I am sitting in the living room thinking about the fact that I need to talk to Melissa about something that happened but I haven't had the guts to do it yet. I mean Melissa is great but I have found someone else who I literally can't stop thinking about. I finally build up the guts to text Melissa. I pick up my phone and text her saying. "Hey can you come over? There's something I need to tell you"

P.o.v Melissa

I was sitting in my room playing a game on my phone when all of a sudden I get a text from Ryland! The text said "hey can you come over? There's something I need to tell you." At first I think 'yay I get to see my amazing boyfriend!' But then I re read the text and I got really worried. This conversation could be anything from he's going on tour ,to him breaking up with me. I go to Ryland's house and walk in to find him with an expression on his face that completely corresponds to how I'm feeling right now. "What is it babe?" I ask him with a worried tone. "I think you should sit" he says to me sounding sad. I listen and sit next to him and then he starts talking. "This isn't going to be easy for me to say so please just listen." I sit there and give him a look that tells him to continue. "You know that I love you very much, but..." I cut him off "but what?" I say almost in tears. "But I found someone else" he says with a guilty tone. Before he could say anything else my eyes filled with more and more tears, I got up, started running and didn't look back.

P.o.v Rachel

After the double date with chelsie and Ross, Rocky drove me home and walk me to the door. He kissed me. it wasnt just a regular goodnight kiss. it was a kiss that lasted for what felt like forever and was so passionate and amazing and then just my luck, it started raining. Thats right my absolutely perfect boyfriend and i just kissed, in the rain, It's a cliche dream come true! i then said goodnight to Rocky and went inside.

p.o.v Melissa

I finally got home and then texted Rachel to tell her what just happened. i grab my phone and type "RYLAND JUST DUMPED ME! :'( " not too long after i get a response from her that says "AWWWWWW its ok! i know you can do better than him! dont worry i will help you get through this."


	18. Chapter 18

P.o.v Rachel

i wake up the following morning thinking about the events that had happened last night. i text Rocky to say goodmorning and then i decide i was going to text melissa and ask if she was ok and maybe if she wanted to hang out to get her mind off of Ryland for a while. i get a text from her that says "yeah that is probably a good idea!" i text her back and say "ok how about you come over here in an hour and then we can decide how to spend the day when you get here!" i very soon get another text from her. the text said "ok see you then!"

P.o.v melissa

I get a text from Rachel saying "ok how about you come over here in an hour and then we can decide how to spend the day when you get here!" i respond to her saying "ok see you then!" Im actually really excited because im hoping this girl's day will help me get my mind off of what happened last night. i get to rachel's house an hour later and we decide to head into town.

P.o.v Rachel

my mom drops us off downtown and we start walking around. we walk into starbucks. That starbucks being the starbucks that Rocky and i met infront of. "have i told you that this is the starbucks that Rocky and i met infront of?" "no you didn't" she says to me awkwardly. i think to myself 'oh god i have already screwed up i just brought up the boyfriends topic which just reminds her that she just got dumped and to top it off i brought up my boyfriend in particular which brings me to another thing. my boyfriend is her ex's brother.' then i say "oh my god im so sorry i have already ruined the day." i felt really guilty actually. i guess getting her mind off Ryland is going to be harder than i thought.

p.o.v melissa

Right when i thought the day couldn't get any worse we bump into ryland and who i would assume is his new girlfriend. it surprisingly took me a second to realize who it was and as soon as i did i said "CASSY?!" Oh my god! When he said he found someone else, I was not expecting this! "You know each other?" Ryland asks us. "Yeah we're friends" cassy tells him. After a good minute or so of just awkwardly standing there I say "well we should probably get going." We start walking away and then I decide it might be best if I just went home.

P.o.v Rachel

I got home after dropping Melissa off at her house and I decided to text Keara to tell her what happened today and to catch her up on everything so she won't be completely confused about everything later on. I get a text back from Keara saying "so what you are telling me is that Ryland dumped Melissa so he could be with cassy?!" "Yeah that pretty much sums it up" I say. I check the time and I realize it's only like 3:30pm I then get another text! This one was from Rocky it said "Hey babe! Are you free tonight!" So I decide to be funny and respond "no I'm freaking expensive!" I then text him again and say "just ignore that bad humour, and I'm not doing anything tonight ,why?" I get a response from him saying "awww babe I thought it was funny, and I was wondering because It's Riker's birthday dinner and girlfriends are allowed meaning that keara, chelsie, and cassy will be there and i was hoping you would come too so i wont be the only one ther without my girlfriend there." after i finished reading Rocky's lengthly text i respond saying "babe dont worry you arent going to be alone! i wouldnt miss it for the world!"

p.o.v cassy

i get to Ryland's house to see his brothers with their girlfriend's who just so happen to be my best friends. i walk away from Ryland to go hug my friends. "hey!" i say to them sounding super happy to see them because ever since they started dating Rocky, Riker, and Ross, they have been really busy with something that has been going on that no one has told me specifically what is going on. hopefully now that i am part of the lynch girlfriend club maybe someone will actually fill me in on what's going on. right after i was thinking that Rachel pulled me to the side and quietly said "i know you are happy to see everyone and everything but i need to tell you something" "ok?" i say a little confused.

p.o.v Rachel

i looked at cassy with a really serious look to let her know that its really nothing to joke about. i start off by saying "ok so well here goes..." "yeah?' she says clearly getting a littleimpatient with me. "well as you may or may not know it was rocky's birthday last week" i say in a serious tone. "ok" she says, and then i continue "well when we showed up here to surprise him with the little party we had put together, he asked who's idea it was to have the party and when he found out it was me that had the idea... well, one thing lead to another and well... now im pregnant" i say with slight hesitence in my voice.

p.o.v cassy

i stare at rachel a little bit as if i saw a ghost or something with my mouth hung open. i snap out of it and at first im still a bit speechless but then when i am finally able to talk i say "awwwww im so happy for you!" the next thing i know rachel is looking at me as if i had three heads. "What? it was an accident and you are happy for me? i was expecting you to get mad at me for being stupid and walkng away." she says to me so i respond saying "well we are friends and friends should be supportive, therefore i shall support you!" i hug her and walk back to the group

p.o.v Rachel

we go back over to where everyone else is talking to eachother and then stormie calls us all over to the table to eat dinner. when we finished eating dinner we sang happy birthday. we were all having different smaller conversations when all of a sudden cassy nudges me and says quietly "where do you think keara and riker went?" "they probably just went up to his room to have time alone" i say to her, thinking that they better not be making the same mistake Rocky and i did a week ago...


	19. Chapter 19

P.o.v Keara

Riker and I had decided to head up to his room when no one was looking. We decided to do that so we wouldn't get questioned. We made our way to his and Rocky's room he then walks over to his bed. He sits down. "Come snuggle with me!" He says quietly but in a pleading tone. I then walk over to him and cuddle with him.

p.o.v Riker

we get up to my room and i close the door. i know What you're thinking, and no we arent going to make that same mistake my brother did with Rachel. i walk over to my bed and sit down. Come snuggle with me!" I say to my gorgeous girlfriend with a pleading voice. She then comes over to my bed and we just lie there in complete and utter silence. It was a comfortable silence though. It was the kind of silence that lets you know that the moment is right. That it is all going to be ok. That it is perfect.

P.o.v Rachel

I'm sitting at the table next to Rocky. I I look over to where Riker and Keara were sitting. They weren't there. "That's odd" I thought I had said that in my head, but apparently not, because then rocky looks at me with concern and says "what's odd babe?" I then answer him and say "I just noticed that Keara and Riker aren't here." He then looks over towards the stairs and says "they are probable just upstairs having some time alone." He then looks back at me and I respond to him. "Yeah probably" we end our visit and I head home.

*the next day*

I wake up and text Rocky to say good morning. I then decide to text Natalie. I pick up my phone again and text her saying "hey do you have any plans for today?" I sit there waiting for a reply when all of a sudden my phone goes off again. The text I got was a response from Natalie that said "nothing why?" I then reply saying "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out today." I again sit there waiting for a reply. I get a text from her that says "yeah totally!"

P.o.v Rocky

I decide to text Logan to see if he wants to hang out today because we haven't hung out in a while. I get a response from him that says "yeah totally! Can Natalie come?" I then get another text from him that says "if you let me bring Natalie you can bring Rachel!" I finished reading the text and then I responded saying "ok I'll ask rachel!" I then text Rachel and say "hey babe are you doing anything today?" She then answers me saying "Yeah I'm hanging out with Natalie today! Why?" I then answer saying "oh well Logan and I were going to hang out and he asked if Natalie could come and then I was going to invite you to join us." She then replies to my text saying "yeah totally! I'll ask nat if she wants to do that instead."

P.o.v Rachel

I then text Natalie and say "there was a slight change of plans, Rocky just asked me if you and I want to hang out with him and Logan today!" She then responds saying "yeah totally" I put my phone away so I can start to get ready. I was almost ready when Natalie showed up. All I had left to do was my makeup. "Hey!" Natalie said as she walked into my bedroom. "Hey!" I said back to her. We finished getting ready and headed to the living room to wait for rocky and Logan to get here.

P.o.v Natalie

I get to Rachel's house. Her mom lets me in and says "Rachel is in her room!" I look at her and say "thanks!" I then walk into Rachel's room and say "hey!" She then responds to me with the same thing. We get ready for our day with our boyfriends. We finish getting ready and we go to sit in the living room to wait for them. We decide to turn on the tv for something to do while we wait. All of a sudden I hear Logan's voice. He walks into the living room with Rocky. Logan walks up to me,and I stand up. He hugs me and spins me in a circle and kisses me. Yes I know it sounds cliche but that's what happened.

P.o.v Rocky

I walk into Rachel's house with Logan. I walked up to Rachel, hugged her and kissed her. "Hey babe! You ready to go?" I ask her. "Yeah let's go!" She says to me excitedly. We all get in Rocky's car. "What do you guys all want to do today?" I ask. "Maybe we could go see a movie!" Rachel suggests to us. We all agree that a movie is a good idea "now what movie?" She adds. "How about catching fire?" Natalie says. We all ended up agreeing that catching fire would be a good movie to see. We get to the theatre and pay for our tickets. We find our seats and the order we sat was, Natalie, Logan, me, and Rachel.

P.o.v Rachel

We finish watching the movie and we go our seperate ways. Rocky and I go to his house and Natalie and Logan go to his house. Rocky and I get to his house to find Riker and Keara on the couch curled up watching a movie. We walk over to the other couch and snuggle in each others arms. I know it may sound really cliche but when I'm in Rocky's arms it's the only time that I feel truly safe.

P.o.v Natalie

We got back to Logan's house. Even though we just came back from seeing a movie we decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch some tv we were cuddling for a while and then I decided to talk. I don't know what possessed me to ask this question but it happened. "What made you choose me?" I asked him, wondering. He looks at me and says "why wouldn't I?" I looked at him. And with tears in my eyes, I said. "Because I'm insecure and depressed all the time and I feel as if you are dating me out of pity." He then looks at me with a sad expression. "Babe, I need you more than I need air to breathe! I would die if I lost you! I love you with all my heart." I look at him with tears in my eyes and we snuggle in close as he stokes my hair and I slowly fall asleep with my head on his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

P.o.v Rachel

I wake up the following morning felling sick to my stomach. I then grab my phone and text Rocky. "Babe I don't feel too great" I sit there and wait for a reply. My phone goes off. I read the text and it said "morning sickness?" Before I even got a chance to reply I got another text. This text said "I'll be right over, love you 3 "

P.o.v Rocky

I woke up being greeted by a text from Rachel. I pick up my phone and read the text. The text said "babe I don't feel too great" I then reply to the text by saying "morning sickness?" I sent the text and then wrote another one following it that said "I'll be right over, love you 3 " I go downstairs to find mom making waffles. I grab the keys to my car and I almost got out the door before I hear my mom say "where are you going?" I walk back to the kitchen and respond saying "I'm going to Rachel's cause she's not feeling well so I thought I would go take care of her" with that I head out to my car and drive to Rachel's house.

P.o.v Rachel

I stand up feeling like I'm about to puke my guts out. I walk into the washroom and lean over the toilet. I then feel a warm comforting hand on my back. I jumped a little, I don't even need to look up to know who it is. I knew it was rocky, partially from instinct but mainly because he said he was going to come over to take care of me today. I eventually finish being sick to my stomach, which is shocking because it felt like it was never going to end.

P.o.v Rydel

I text Rachel and ask if she's ok considering he told us why he was leaving and then he left and he told me the situation. I then get a text back saying "yeah I think I'm fine at the moment" I read the text and think to myself 'yeah she's fine! She's in good hands.'

P.o.v Rocky

I walk into Rachel's house. I was greeted by Rachel's mother. "She's in the washroom" she says to me quietly. I then walk into the washroom to find my girlfriend hunched over the toilet. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She jumped a little but then soon after she calmed down. When she finished being sick to her stomach she stood up and we walked into her living room. We then decided to just cuddle and watch a movie with the occasional trip to the washroom.

P.o.v Rachel

We finished watching the movie we were watching and then we decided to go to Rocky's. We got to Rocky's house and we were literally greeted to a giant group hug from everyone. The group hug eventually breaks apart piece by piece and we all head to the living room. Rydel then walks over to me and says "are you doing ok?" She says with a concerned tone. "Yeah I'm better now" I say reassuring her. We then go and sit down. Me next to Rocky, Rydel next to ellington, chelsie next to Ross, Natalie next to Logan, and cassy next to Ryland. We eventually all got bored of talking so we decided to watch a movie.

P.o.v Ellington

We decided to watch a movie. Half way through the movie I started hearing noises that were most definitely not in it. I look over and there's Ross and chelsie making out as if no one was watching them. With me being the person that I am I am going to ruin there little moment. I then stand up and at the top of my lungs I over dramatically yell "OH MY GOD GET A ROOM!" We finished the movie and that's when we all realized that chelsie and Ross had left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

P.o.v Ross

Were about half way through the movie when I realized that no one was paying attention to chelsie and I anymore. I then look over at chelsie and she looks back at me. By the look she gave me I could tell we were thinking the same thing. With that we get up and leave. Surprisingly no one noticed. 'I guess they were just all really into the movie.' I thought to myself. We then get to my room and well we start making out. Things were getting heated pretty quickly and one thing lead to another. I thought we were gonna go all the way but then I snapped back to reality. I don't want to make the same mistake that rocky and Rachel did. I don't want to get my girlfriend pregnant.

P.o.v Chelsie

We were in ross' room sitting on his bed making out when all of a sudden I feel ross getting a little tense. We then pull back from the kiss and I say "what's wrong babe?" I look at him with concern because I could tell something was bothering him. He looks at me and doesn't even answer my question. Instead he says "I'm sorry!" I look at him completely confused. I feel like I'm missing something. He keeps looking at me and continues. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that!" His eyes fill with tears and then I realize what he meant. I look at him with a reassuring look in my eyes and say "it's ok it's not all your fault! I didn't stop it either! It's ok babe! At least you realized what was happening before anything bad actually happened." He then looks at me with a relieved look on his face, he hugs me tight and we head back downstairs.

P.o.v Rocky

The movie was almost over and I start to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Rachel and I go from being snuggled up with her head on my chest to both of us at the same time turning our heads towards the stairs. We look to the stars to find chelsie and Ross coming back down to join us for the last few minutes of the movie. Rachel and I then go back to snuggling. We steal a kiss here and there like all the cute cliche couples from the movies do.

P.o.v Cassy

I'm on the couch sitting next to Ryland when all of a sudden Chelsie and Ross join us again. "I didn't even realize they left" I whisper quietly to Ryland. He then looks at me and whispers back saying "neither did I" after Ross and chelsie had finally settled back in to come finish the movie with us I snuggle in close to Ryland and then he kisses the top of my head. We then finish the movie and we all decide we should play a game. I then just happened to notice that Rocky had a bit of an evil look on his face as he suggests truth or dare. We then all sit in a circle and decide who's going to have the first turn.

P.o.v Natalie

We are all sitting in a circle about to play truth or dare. For whatever reason that I don't even know they decided to give me the first turn. I look at Riker and say "Riker truth or dare?" He looks at me as if he is trying to choose wisely. He then finally replies to my question saying "truth" I then sit there and think of a good question to ask him. I finally came up with a good question so then I say. "If you had to choose anyone to be with other than Keara, who would it be and why?"

P.o.v Riker

I listen to the question Natalie was asking me as my truth for this round of truth or dare. I look around the room very carefully for a good while before everyone starts getting impatient. "Are you gonna answer the question?" Rocky asks impatiently. "Yeah yeah just gimme a second" I respond to my brother. I finally decide who I would choose if I wasn't with Keara and I say "probably Rachel because she is beautiful, kind, smart, loving caring, and just an amazing person." I then look over at rocky who looks irritated and as if he was saying 'dude back off that's my girlfriend you are talking about' and Keara who looks like she's about to break down crying. I then get up and run after her. "Keara wait!" I yell to her. My voice cracked as if I was going to start crying. I know damn well that I was going to start crying soon though because it kills me inside to see Keara hurt like this. I'm going to make things right with her.


	22. Chapter 22

P.o.v Keara

I was sitting there in the truth or dare circle and Riker was answering the truth question that Natalie had just asked him. "probably Rachel because she is beautiful, kind, smart, loving caring, and just an amazing person." He says as tears fill my eyes. I had finally heard enough. I got up from the circle and ran. I ran and didn't look back. I then heard someone yelling for me. It was Riker. "Keara wait!" He yells to me. I stopped running and slid down the wall and curled into a ball. I felt someone sit down next to me and hug me tight. I didn't push him away or tell him to get away from me because I was too weak from crying to do anything.

P.o.v Riker

I followed Keara and sat down next to her. At first I decided I wouldn't say anything so I just hugged her tight. Eventually she looked up at me. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "Why her?" She asks me sounding like she would break down and cry again in any given second. "I don't know but that doesn't matter right now! I have feelings for you and only you and I intend to show you how true it is every second of every day. I love you to the moon and back and that is all that matters." We then head back to the living room with the others.

P.o.v Rachel

I was sitting there thinking if my best friend was ok when all of a sudden her and Riker walk back into the room. 'Well speak of the devil' I think to myself. Keara seems to be on happier terms and doesn't seem mad at Riker at all anymore. In fact they actually seem like the kind of couple that doesn't have a single care in the world as Long as they are together, at the moment. They then joined us back in the circle. We soon decided that we would end the game and do something else.

P.o.v Rocky

We had just decided to end the game of truth or dare. We all decide to get up from the circle. I sneak up behind Rachel who was talking with Riker and Keara. I then wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. She then looks up at me and says "what's up babe?" I stand there for a second thinking of something to say that won't give away the real reason. "I just came over here to ask Riker a question." I say knowing that wouldn't seem suspicious. He then says "ok what is it?" I look at him and think to myself. 'Oh god how do I get the girls to leave without them getting suspicious!' I swear to god it was perfect timing. Right after he said that, Rydel had called the girls over to look at something. Thank god. "I needed to ask you if you would come with me to the mall later to look for something for Rachel!" I said to him, hoping that he would agree to help me. "Yeah sure! What's the occasion?" he says with a curious tone. I then reply saying "sweet thanks! I'll tell you when we leave." I say to him as I give him a bro hug and walk away.

P.o.v Chelsie

Rydel had called all the girls over to look at a picture of something she thought was adorable. I went over with everyone else to see what was so cute and it was of course a tutu. It had a really cool design though. Everyone else was admiring it when I noticed Rocky was talking to Riker. It looked a little suspicious, and yes I'm a curious person. I just let it slide though because If I found out I might tell someone and that might not go well. Of course that all depends on what they are talking about. I then joined in on the girl's conversation. Based on what I was hearing I wasn't the only one who found it suspicious what the boys were talking about.

P.o.v Rydel

"What do you think Rocky and Riker are talking about?" I ask Rachel hoping she might have an idea considering I'm really nosy and also she seemed to be there for a bit of the conversation. She looks at me with slight confusion. "As far as I know rocky just needed to ask Riker a question." She says to me. I believed her when she said that but I knew there was more to it than that and I was going to find out. Rocky then walks away from Riker to go talk to ellington or Ryland or whatever. 'Great! Perfect timing' I think to myself. "I'll be back in a minute!" I say to the girls. I then walk over to my older brother and I don't even say hey or anything. Instead I say "so... What were you and Rocky talking about?"

P.o.v Riker

I was standing there and Rydel walks up to me and the first thing she says to me is "so... What were you and Rocky talking about?" I stand there and think of something to say. With me being so quick on my feet I was able to think of something fast enough that it didn't seem suspicious. I then say "you will just have to wait and see tomorrow like everyone else." With that I walk away and rocky and I head to the car. We got in the car and I sit in the drivers seat seeing that it's my car. We finally got to the mall and rocky brought me to the store in which we would be buying the gift for Rachel at. And that's when I realized the occasion of this gift...


	23. Chapter 23

P.o.v Rocky

Riker and I walk into people's jewelry store. Riker then looked at me and by the expression on his face I was automatically able to tell what he had thought my idea for a gift for Rachel was and he was wrong. He was close, but he was wrong. I then look at him and reassure him by saying. "Dude I know what your thinking and you are wrong, I mean your close but your wrong." He looks at me completely confused about what I meant. "I know you are thinking that I intend on purposing but I don't intend on that." I said to clarify the reason we were there. "Then what do you intend on doing?" He asks me curiously. I then look at him and easily think of a way to answer my brothers question. I just decided to be straight forward with it and I say "I am going to give her a promise ring, and with that promise ring I will vow to marry my beautiful girlfriend one day and treat her with love and respect like the princess she is!" He then looks at me with glossy eyes as if he were about to cry and right then I notice a tear escape. He then wipes away the tear and says " Wow man that was beautiful!" we then looked for a ring and eventually found the perfect one.

P.o.v Riker

We had just finished picking out a promise ring for Rachel and decided we were going to head back home. "So... You really love her huh?" He then looks at me as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world and honestly after what he said to me at the mall about his plan I know that he truly loves her. Rachel is the one for him. We got to the car and then finally he answers me and says "yeah I do love her! I love her to the moon and back! She is my everything. I honestly think I don't know where I would be without her. Riker ,She's the one." As he is saying this to me I am not jealous nor do I envy his relationship with Rachel. I realize, I have the most perfect relationship of my own with the most beautiful girl in the world. She's the one for me. I just know it.

P.o.v Keara

I was hanging out with the girls and all of a sudden Riker and Rocky got back from wherever they were. I feel really tempted to ask Riker why they left. Riker then walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. I get him to stop though because he damn well knows that is my weakness. I then turn around and say "hey babe!" He then says "hey!" And he kisses me. "So where did you go today with rocky?" I asked my boyfriend casually. He then looks at me hesitantly but then says "if I tell you, you can't tell anyone! Not even Rachel." I look at him with a look that tells him that I won't tell no matter what. "Ok i won't say anything to anyone about it! I promise!" He than tells me "we went out to look for a gift for Rachel that Rocky is going to give to her tomorrow night." I then become very curious as to what Rocky got Rachel. "Would I by any chance be allowed to know what it is that Rocky got her?" He then looks at me with a sad face and says "sorry babe your gonna have to wait and find out with everyone else."

P.o.v Natalie

I was hanging out with the girls when all of a sudden our fun gets interrupted by all of our boyfriends. Logan then walks up to me, hugs me from Behind and kisses me on the cheek. "Whatcha doin' babe?" He asks me with a curious tone in his voice. I then reply saying "hanging with the girls! Why?" He then replies to my question by saying "I was just wondering cause I wanted to know if you wanted to go out later." I look at him as if the answer to his question is the most obvious thing in the world, which personally I think it is. "I would love to" I say to him.

*later that day*

P.o.v Logan

The date that I had planned for Natalie and I wasn't much but any time I'm with her is the best time of my life. I then tell the guys I am leaving for my date with Natalie and she goes to tell the girls the same thing. The date I had planned for Natalie and I was to go out to dinner and to see a movie afterwards. The movie I had planned for us to see was Frozen. For dinner we had agreed to go to the Baton Rouge because the food there was amazing. We then went to the theatre to see the movie. When the movie was over it was really late so I decided to drive Natalie home. We got to her front door and she looks to me and says "I had an amazing time tonight." I look at her and with a huge smile plastered on my face I say "I did too." I started to walk back to my car but then I realized there was one final thing I forgot to do. I then turn around and as I'm walking back over to Natalie I say "I just realized there is something I forgot." Before she was able to say anything I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with as much passion as I possibly could. I then walked back to my car and headed home.

*the next day*

P.o.v Rocky

I have the absolute perfect date planned for Rachel and I today but I am sooooooo nervous though. This date is going to be completely different than all the others we have been on together. That is because tonight I will be giving Rachel a promise ring. Tonight I am going to make the promise that I will marry her some day. I then grab my phone and send Rachel a text that says "hey babe do you wanna go out tonight?" Shortly after I get a text back that says "yeah babe I would love to" ok that's one thing done. Ok now I gotta just get through the date without dropping any hints.

*later that day*

I decided to start getting ready for our date. It was a casual date so I decided to just wear jeans and a dark grey t shirt. I finished getting ready and headed out to pick Rachel up.

P.o.v Rachel

I'm so excited for my date with rocky tonight. I don't know why but something tells me that this date will be different than all the others. I finished getting ready for my date with rocky. For this date I decided to wear a dress. I don't know what possessed me to wear one though because I'm not really the kind of person to wear a dress, even on a date. Anyways, i finisherd getting ready for my date with Rocky. i then went to the livingroom to wait for him. 8i was the only one home right now because my brother was at hids friend's house, and my mom, dad, and sister all had to work. all of a sudden i hear a familliar sexy voice run through the house. 'yay rocky is here!' i think to myself excitedly. when he first sees me his mouth drops open. As a joke i decide to say "close your mouth Rocky! you'll catch flies!" i then laugh a little to indicate that im joking around. we then go to Rocky's car. in the car i couldnt help but notice that he was a bit stiff. it was as if he was nervous about something. "babe you look nervous. whats up?" i say to him while feeling really concerned. he then claimed that it was nothing so i just let it slide even though i knew something was up.

p.o.v Rocky

we arrived at the destination in which our date would take place. i got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open the door for Rachel like the gentleman i am. she then gets out of the car and we walk over to the lakefront where i have a picnic set out. "you did all this... for me?" she says. i look at her and i say "it was worth it." we then sit there and enjoy our picnic and the view. i then sit there and realize that thyere is actyually a lot that i dont know about Rachel. i never thought to ask because when we first met we literally had that kind of connection where you look into eachothers eyes for the first time and you instantly feel as if you have known eachother your whole lives. i then decide to break the silence and say "i know that we have been dating for what feels like forever but i just realized that i have never asked things like your favorite colour, what you like to do on your spare time and stuff like that." she looks at me and i notice a look of realization on her face. she then goes on to tell me these things and thats when i realize we are more perfect for eachother than i thought. i looked up and realized the sun was setting. i guess that means its time. Rachel finishes telling me more about herself and then i say "Rachel." she looks at me and says "yes Rocky?" i look at her and my stomach feels like it just tied itself in a knot because of how nervous i am. "i know we litterally just technically got to know eachother tonight and also that we just started dating about a month or so ago but i love you and thats all that matters" i then pulled out the little box and she looks at me oin a way that literally says 'we arent ready for this' i then reassure her by saying "i know what you think this is and im not purposing. its a promise ring. i vow to you that one day i will marry you and make you Mrs Lynch" she then looks at me with tears in her eyes and i slip the ring on her finger. we then sit back down and we watch the sunset together as she slowly falls asleep in my arms.


	24. Chapter 24

*four months later*

P.o.v Rachel

It's been exactly four months now since Rocky gave me the promise ring and that means it has been almost 5 since I got pregnant. My baby bump is obviously really showing now. Luckily the R5 family are all really supportive. Oh and I'm also 16 now! We had just decided to celebrate Ross' and my birthday on the same day because his birthday is the day before mine (it really is! No lie!) I didn't mind celebrating on the same day because it's the same situation with my brother and I. That means that my brother and Ross have the same birthday (that is also the truth!). Usually people tend to think that when a guy talks to his pregnant girlfriends stomach it's weird but to me I find it really cute because it means that the baby would become familiar with his voice. Some times when all of our friends go out we skip out on it so we can talk to the baby and get it used to our voices. I know you are probably wondering why I am referring to the baby as an "it" as apposed to a he or a she. The reason for that is because a few months ago Rocky and I had both decided that we wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise all the way until the day it is born.

P.o.v Rocky

I'm sitting on the couch with Rachel at her house talking to the baby when all of a sudden I get a text from Riker asking if Rachel and I wanted to hang out with everyone today. I looked at Rachel and she responds to my facial expression by saying "what's up" I then responded saying "it's Riker wondering if we wanted to hang out with everyone today. It's just I know we had plans to just stay here all cozy and warm talking to the baby so it's your decision whether we go or not." Then she says "can we just stay here?" With no hesitation at all. "Yeah sure babe!" I say to her with a happy tone considering I wanted to have some time alone with Rachel and the baby today. I then text Riker back to tell him that we are gonna stay behind.

P.o.v Riker

I got a text back from rocky that said they were going to just spend the day at Rachel's house. After it told everyone that Rocky and Rachel wouldn't be joining us, Rydel got upset. I know her so well that I knew right away that it was because she wanted to talk to the baby. Personally I find it kind of strange and awkward doing that but Rocky and Rydel seem to really enjoy it. I know I probably should a few times. I mean the baby has to get used to my voice too. Anyways today we plan on going to park to play in the snow. We then all got into the van and headed to the park. When we got to the park the teams were made up. We had some party poopers though. Cough cough Natalie, cassy, and chelsie cough cough.

P.o.v Natalie

I was sitting on the sidelines watching everyone play football. It was kind of boring but I decided to watch anyways. Right when I thought the game was going to get more interesting... It didn't. Considering cassy and chelsie were talking to each other and completely ignoring me I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Rachel to see if her day was any more exciting than mine is so far. I text Rachel saying "hey" I then quickly get a response. The response I got was "what's up!" I quickly answer back saying "bored watching the guys have a snowball fight. What about you?" I send the text and soon get a reply. "Rocky is talking to the baby right now and it seems to enjoy its father's voice." I then replied saying "well ur lucky ur having fun cause I'm not." just after I sent that text Logan showed up beside me. "What's wrong babe?" He says to me sounding concerned. "I'm just incredibly bored" I say to him with a sad look on my face. "Let's get out of here." He whispers to me. We then get up and walk away without anyone noticing.

P.o.v Rachel

I was sitting on the couch with Rocky as he's talking to the baby so it will be used to his voice. All of a sudden my phone goes off. I checked it and it was a text from Natalie that said "hey" I then responded saying "what's up!" I then quickly got a response that said "bored watching the guys have a snowball fight. What about you?" Then reply saying "Rocky is talking to the baby right now and it seems to enjoy its father's voice" she then replies to me again saying "well ur lucky ur having fun cause I'm not. I felt really bad for Natalie but I can't exactly help her with that right now because she's at the park and I'm at home with Rocky talking to the baby. Eventually both rocky and I ran out of things talking about. I then came up with an idea. "Rocky I have an idea!" I say to him excitedly.

P.o.v Rocky

"Rocky I have an idea!" Rachel says to me sounding really excited. "Ok and that idea is?" I say to her. "Let's sing to the baby" she says sounding really excited. I actually am quite excited about this idea because I have actually never heard her sing and she says that apparently people think she is an amazing singer. After deciding what we were going to sing I got up and walked down the hall. "Where ya goin babe?" Rachel asked me with a curious tone. I didn't even bother to answer. Instead I walked into Rachel's room to go get her guitar. I knew she had a guitar that she keeps in her room because that was one of the things she told me n our date four months ago. I walk in her room to find a beautiful red acoustic guitar hanging on the wall. I take the guitar off the wall and put the guitar strap around my neck and walk down the hall. I strum a few chords and then I say "this is a beautiful guitar you got here babe!" She then responds to me saying "yeah I got it for Christmas a few years ago." i then walk back over and sit next to Rachel. We then started singing 'here comes forever'

P.o.v Rachel

After I had stated my idea to Rocky he stood up and walked down the hall. "Where ya goin babe?" I called to him. There was no reply. Then all of a sudden he walks down the hall back to the living room playing my guitar "this is a beautiful guitar you got here babe!"he says to me. I then respond back saying "yeah I got it for Christmas a few years ago." Rocky then walks back over and sits next to me. He then begins to play the intro of here comes forever. He sang the first verse and the pre chorus and sounded absolutely perfect doing so. It then came up to the chorus and I joined in. Our voices mixed perfectly. While I was singing I remembered something. We finished the song shortly after and then I said "I have something to show you that I have been working on for a while but it's finally finished. He then helped me up being the complete gentleman that he is. I then walked into my room and grabbed the book of songs I have written. I then walk back out of my bedroom and head back to the living room and sit back down next to rocky. I put the book down and right away he noticed the signatures on the book. "I remember signing that!" He says to me happily. "Yeah my friend went to your concert in Hamilton last year and got the book signed for me." I said while remembering my reaction when she dropped it off at my house when they got back. Rocky then hands me my guitar and I begin to play the song I had wrote called 'Lucky' (the song is originally by colbie calait and Jason mraz and I give complete and full credit to them for the song) I then finished the song and noticed that our eyes were locked. Without losing eye contact rocky quietly says "you know there's one thing that's more beautiful than your guitar." I then reply to him in the same quiet tone saying "and that being?" We both started leaning in at the same time and then he says "you" we then closed the little space between us and kissed passionately.


	25. Chapter 25

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Riker/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"We had just finished our kick ass snowball fight. Personally I thought my team won but then again Keara kicked ass too. We all piled back into the van and were about to head back home. We had finally all had gotten settled in when Rydel says "we should go visit Rachel and Rocky!" Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea. "Ok off to Rachel's house!" I say. We got to Rachel's house and with Keara being Keara she just barged right into the house. She walks into the living room with the rest of us close behind and she says "I'm home! Did ya miss me?" I role my eyes at her with a bit of a grin on my face. I then walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Keara/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"We got to Rachel's house. We all got out of the van and seeing Rachel is my best friend, my first instinct was to just barge into her house as if it were my own. I did that and everyone followed closely behind me. I headed to the living room which is where I figured Rachel and Rocky would be. I was right. They were too busy doing something to even notice we were here so I said "I'm home! Did ya miss me?" I could just tell that Riker rolled his eyes at me after that. I then feel a muscular pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. They were obviously Riker's arms. I then feel his head lightly land on my shoulder. 'I love whenever he does this' I think to myself with a grin on my face. "What's got you so smiley right now babe?" Riker asks me with a tone of voice that shows the curiosity of a four year old. "I was just thinking about how much I love it when you wrap your arms around me like this" I tell him with a lovestruck tone "awwwww babe!" He says. We all of a sudden get interrupted from our moment. We then walk over to the couch so we can all take turns talking to the baby. We then all each take turns talking to the baby. We all get a kick out of it at certain times when it is certain people's turns. The laughing mostly occurred when it came to the turns of people who claim to be socially awkward./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Cassy/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Keara and Riker were being total freaking lovebirds and for some reason it kinda weirded me out a bit. I don't know why though. My relationship with Ryland is still going strong which is really good. He then sneaks up behind me and picks me up bridal style. 'Well speak of the devil' I think to myself. He then kisses my lips ever so gently sending shivers down my spine. He eventually puts me down and we all decide to watch a movie. The movie we had all agreed on was rise of the guardians! "I LOVE THIS MOVIE SO MUCH!" I say sounding like a four year old. We then all curl up on different couches or on the floor or wherever. Ryland and I curled up on one side of one couch. Rachel and Rocky were snuggled in close on the other side of the same couch. Natalie and Logan were curled up on one side of the other couch. Rydel and Ellington were cuddling on the other side of that same couch. Riker and Keara were snuggled in nice and tight on the chair, leaving Ross and chelsie lying down on the floor. I thought it was kinda cute though how Ross has his arms around chelsie and she's snuggled into his chest. Part way into the movie Ryland starts randomly kissing me In mainly the neck area but sometimes the cheek too./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ryland/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Part way into the movie I just start to feel as if I can't take my hands off of Cassy. I then just randomly kissed her cheek. I tried to stop myself from continuing but it didn't work. I then moved my way to her neck and I can tell it's driving her crazy. She then pushes me away slightly so she can get up. "Where you going babe?" she then gives me a mischievous look and whispers "to have some fun, and I want you to come with me." It takes me a second but when I realize what she means we get up and walk quietly to Rachel's room. I highly doubt she would mind that we are in here because it's not like we are going to do anything stupid in here, or so I thought./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Logan/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Natalie and I were all curled up on the couch watching the movie with her head buried in my chest I had one arm around her waist while my other hand was stroking her hair. 'God she is so beautiful' I think to myself, smiling at the thought. 'I am so lucky to have her as my girlfriend.' I add to my thoughts. I then kiss the side of her head lightly and in her ear I whisper "I love you more than you will ever know." She then looks at me with a confused look considering how random it was that I said that. She looks so adorable when she's confused. I then laugh to myself a bit. "What's so funny?" She asks me sounding even more confused. "I was just thinking how cute you look when you're confused." I say to her quietly with a smile on my face./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Natalie/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;""What's so funny?" I say to Logan sounding confused. "I was just thinking how cute you look when you're confused" he says to me with a smile on his face. 'God his smile is so perfect!' I think to myself. "What was that all about though when you said 'I love you more than you will ever know'" i ask him curiously. "Well" he starts. "I was just thinking about how I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend, and I just wanted you to know that I love you." With that I kissed him and we went back to watching the movie./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rydel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"The movie was just about over when I noticed that Ryland and cassy were gone. I looked over at Ellington. I could tell he had noticed this as well. "I'm gonna go try to find them" I tell him in a quiet voice. I stand up and walk down the hall. He followed me close behind. I heard really disturbing noises coming from Rachel's room. I looked over at Ellington and he seemed if not as disturbed as I was he would have most definitely been more disturbed. Ellington then awkwardly knocks on the door and the noises stop./p 


	26. Chapter 26

P.o.v Ellington

Rydel and I walked down the hall and the further down the hall we got, the louder the disturbing noises got. We made it to the door where we heard the noise and I opened the door. Rydel and I were both shocked, disappointed, and disturbed about what we opened the door to find. What we ended up seeing when I opened the door was, Ryland with no shirt on, he was on top of cassy and I'm not going into anymore detail but all I'm going to say is that it's going to be hard to get themselves out of this.

P.o.v Rydel

Ryland looks at me like a deer in headlights. "What the hell is going on in here!" I practically yell. This then causes everyone else to come see what's going on. "It's not what it looks like!" He says to me trying to seem all innocent. "Don't you play innocent with me Ryland Michael lynch!" I snap at him. "I am so telling mom!" I add angrily. "Please don't!" I finally give in by saying "on one condition" "that condition being?" He asks me sounding a bit worried. "You have to be my servant for a week!" I say to him feeling satisfied with what I had just said.

P.o.v Ryland

"You have to be my servant for a week!" She says to me. I can tell she seemed satisfied with her answer because of the expression on her face. "I'm good with that as long as mom doesn't find out what happened." I say to my sister sounding really relieved. I then decide I'm going to drive cassy home after I realized how late it was. I grab the keys to the van and cassy and I head to her house. We pulled in her driveway. I got out of the driver's seat. I opened the door for cassy and walked her to the door. I gave her a kiss and went back to my car so I could head back home. I would assume that as soon as I get home everyone else would be home too and I become Rydel's slave for a week. I got home and of course I was right. 'So The slavery begins' I think to myself just praying that the week goes by fast. "Great Ryland you're home!" She says happily. I kinda fingered that she would ask me to do something right away considering she seemed quite overjoyed that I was home. "What do you want me to do first?" I asked her hoping it wouldn't be too bad. "Give me a piggyback ride to my room" she says to me. Without a warning she jumps onto my back and I walk her to her room. I sat her down on her bed and said "anything else before I go to bed" she looks at me like she's really trying hard to think of something else for me to do. "No thank you! Goodnight!" She says to me.

*one week later*

Finally I'm done being Rydel's servant. 'Thank god that's over' I think to my self with relief.

P.o.v Rocky

Ryland had finally finished his week of being Rydel's servant. Part of me thought it was hilarious to see the different things she made him do but another part of me felt bad. I mean I know he almost did with cassy what Rachel and I did on my birthday, but still he looked like he was going through hell by the end of it. He looked totally restless. "You should probably go take a nap" I say to him. With no hesitation he says "that's probably a good idea. He walked away so he could go to his and Ross' room to take a nap. I then see Rydel so I walk up to her and say "you worked Ryland really hard this past week you know!" She then looks at me as if I'm crazy and I can tell she thinks I'm on his side and in all honesty I kind of am. I think it is completely reasonable for me to be on his side though because I myself have been in that exact situation except the only difference was no one stopped us. The main reason though as to why I am on his side is because I know that when you are in that situation you either can't think straight or you just don't really think much at all. It just happens. That also being the reason that Rachel and I are expecting. She then looks at me and practically yells at me saying "do you not know what happened?" I look at her as if she was crazy because she clearly doesn't realize that I can relate to his situation. I then say. "Yes I know what happened but I can relate to it entirely." she looks at me sort of as if I had grown a second head. "what do you mean?" she asks sounding overly confused. I then look at her giving her the 'really?' face. I then simply ask "remember what happened on my birthday?" I can tell she remembered about it and I also noticed that she seemed to realize that I was right and that she should be easier on him about it. "please just go easy on him from now on! That's all I ask!" I say. She looks at me with a sincere look on her face and she says "ok ill go easy on him"

P.o.v p.o.v Rachel

Rocky hasn't texted me at all this past week and I'm starting to get really worried. At first I thought it was just because he was really busy with family stuff, but then the little voice in my head started giving me the idea that he had cheated on me. I didn't want to believe it, but the longer the little voice in my head went on, the more I believed it. I then decided to go for a walk and maybe buy a magazine to read considering I hadn't done that in forever. I picked up a pop star magazine. There was something about Rocky on the cover. I then decide to go home so I can read my magazine. I start flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures basically ignoring all the articles. I usually just buy these magazines for the pictures. I kept flipping through when finally I found an article that caught my eye. "Was Rocky Lynch caught cheating on pregnant girlfriend?" I read out loud. I didn't cry while reading it because it hadn't clicked what I was reading. It didn't take me long before I realized what I had just read. Without a word I grab my phone and text Rocky. The exact words I had used were "we are over!"


	27. Chapter 27

P.o.v Rocky

We were in the middle of a band rehearsal for the first time in forever because of everything that has been going on lately. All of a sudden I get a text. What we were doing at that moment in the band rehearsal wasn't really all that amusing to me. I miss Rachel like crazy because I haven't spoken to her at all in the past week let alone texted her. I check my phone to see who texted me and the second I read the text I broke down in tears. I had literally just gone from one form of sadness to another in a matter of seconds. I ran out of the room as fast as I could in the hopes that no one would bother trying to talk to me.

P.o.v Rachel

I broke down in tears and ran to my room as fast as I possibly could. It's times like these that I wish I had a lock on the inside of my door so I could lock everyone out so I could be alone. Of course I don't have a lock on my door so my mother or anyone else couldn't come in to try and "cheer me up" I slammed my door and landed on my bed with my face in my pillows. The pillows instantly were covered in tears. The longer I was there crying the harder I cried. I know I still love him but I can't be with someone who cheated on me. To top it off I'm fucking pregnant. I know I don't usually use that type of language but when I am feeling a certain emotion very strongly I tend to swear a lot. Anyways. I'm now officially single and pregnant. 'Great just great!' What kind of world am I bringing this poor innocent child into. God I hate my life. I just want to die. I feel like I'm completely worthless. If I don't have a life with rocky I may as well have no life at all.

P.o.v Riker

I decided I would go and see what's up with Rocky. I asked our dad if it was ok to go see what was up with him considering we were in the middle of practice and me being who I am I felt the need to ask permission as apposed to just storming off like Rocky did. I knew there must be a reason that he stormed off the way he did because no one looks down at their phone, instantly starts bawling their eyes out and runs off the way he did without a reason. I walked up to the door of mine and Rocky's room. I knocked on the door but no answer. I knocked again. "Go away!" I heard him say with his voice cracking a lot. 'Wow! Whatever happened must have really crushed him.' I think to myself. I then decided I was just going to go straight in no matter what he said which makes sense considering it's my bedroom too. I walked in and sat down on his bed next to him. I must have scared him a bit though because he seemed to jump a bit when I sat down. "What's wrong?" I asked him with a highly concerned tone In my voice. He groaned as if to say 'I don't want to talk about it.' I then look down at him with sad eyes and say "you know you can't keep your emotions bottled up forever" he then finally looks up at me with red puffy eyes and just manages to squeak out the words "she dumped me through text" I then decide to ask him "do you know why?" He looks at me with sad eyes and says "no..." I put my hand on his shoulder and say "well maybe you should answer that text and visit her so you two can talk and maybe that's all that needs to happen for you two to get back together. He looks up at me with a hopeful look in his eyes. "You really think so?" He says sounding way happier now. "I know so!" I say to him.

P.o.v Rocky

I will talk to Rachel again eventually but I just don't think I can face her right now considering I had literally just finished crying probably the hardest I have ever cried in my entire life. "I don't think I'm exactly ready to talk to her yet but don't worry I will at some point" I say to my brother with a reassuring tone in my voice. "Ok. I'm going to go back downstairs now" he says to me. "Ok I'm going to go to bed" I say to him "ok goodnight" he says to me. I know it's only like 8:45pm but when you cry as hard as I just did it literally drains all of the energy out of you. I was starting to get tired and even though Riker had just talked to me and made sure I was ok I was still heartbroken. I then slowly drifted off to sleep as tears began to fill my eyes again.

P.o.v Rydel

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I would assume that it was Riker coming back from talking to Rocky. Before Riker even got all the way down the stairs I said "how is he?" He finally made his way down the stairs and over to the couch where I was. "He's better than before but he went to sleep though" he says. "Oh..." I reply. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us but then I broke it by saying "did you find out why he ran off crying?" He then looks at me with a sad face and says "yeah..." I look at him as if he's completely stupid and say "well... Why" he looks at me somewhat hesitantly but then says "Rachel broke up with him through text" "but why though?" I ask curiously. "I don't know why she would have broken up with him so abruptly and through text at that. "Well was there any events weren't looked like he got close to a girl that has happened within the past week?" He then sits there and thinks for a minute. "Well there was the white carpet premiere of frozen" he says to me with a suggestive tone. I then sit there thinking for a good minute or two and finally had come to a conclusion. "Yeah that's probably it because I did notice our friend Alexa who was at the premiere also, was kinda draping off of him in a sickening way, and maybe when we got those pictures taken they took that and made it into some sickening article in a magazine." He then looks at me as if I'm a freaking genius and says "well that wouldn't be surprising. The paparazzi would do anything to get a good story for a magazine." I then look over at the time and realize it was getting late and that I should probably go to bed. "Well I'm going to bed now. So goodnight" I say to my older brother. "Goodnight Rydel" he says to me.

*the next day*

P.o.v Rocky

I woke up the next morning feeling completely restless. I could instantly tell that I had cried myself to sleep last night. I honestly don't think I can take anymore crying and the thing is, I know that if I don't try and work things out with Rachel today I am bound to cry myself to sleep again. I can't stand being away from her. To be honest I would much rather be dead than be away from her for one more day. With that I grabbed my phone and texted her "hey" I said. I then got a reply about five minutes later that said "what the hell do you want?" I then text her back instantly. I was really tempted to say 'you know what I want! I want you!' But I stopped myself. I had it typed out and right before I hit send I stopped myself. I then deleted it and changed the text so that it said "I just want to get together today just you and I so we can talk. That's all I'm asking." I then hit send with slight hesitation because I was scared to death that I was going to be rejected and lose her forever. I sat there in fear waiting for a reply. My phone went off and I hesitantly checked it. The text said "ok fine! Only because I still love you and feel as if a talk is all we need to get through this." I read the text and there was one part of it that caught me a bit off guard. "I still love you" I read out loud. "She still loves me" I whisper to myself happily.


	28. Chapter 28

P.o.v Rachel

It's about 5:00pm right now and I haven't left my room once. It's making my family very worried but how could I not be in the state I'm in when I'm pregnant and as of yesterday I am also single at the moment. I'm meeting rocky at 7:00pm at the Starbucks that I met him in front of. I didn't really bother dressing up much because it's not like it's a date or anything. In fact I didn't really dress up at all. I decided I was just going to wear sweatpants and my m&m sweater. It was then 6:45pm I guess I should probably go now. I grab my jacket and head out the door.

P.o.v Rocky

It's about 5:45pm right now and I'm panicking. I got stopped a few times and asked why I was panicking so much. Every time I was stopped I answered by saying the exact same thing. "I'm going to meet Rachel at Starbucks later and I don't know if she will take me back or not" one of the answers I got was from Riker. He said "dude you will be fine! She will take you back! Besides she did say in that text that she still loves you." I looked at him and said "you know what you are right!" I finished getting ready and the time flew by pretty quickly after that. It eventually came time for me to leave. My whole family was there to see me off. "Wish me luck!" I said with a nerve filled voice. They all looked at me with reassuring looks on their faces and in unison they said "bye Rocky! Good luck!"

P.o.v Rachel

I got to Starbucks and sat down at a table. I waited for about three minutes or so before Rocky showed up. His face instantly lit up like a child on Christmas morning when he saw me. 'God I miss those childish faces he makes' I think to myself secretly deep down wishing I could just have him wrap me up in his big strong arms and take me away from the rest of the world' I didn't return that look though because I don't quite know if I could exactly trust him again.i want to trust him. Believe me I do but I don't think I can just yet. He then made his way over to the table that I was sitting at and said "before you say anything just let me explain!" I looked at him and as much as I wanted an explanation I felt the need to be the first to talk. I cut him off saying "ok here's something you can explain" I pulled out the magazine that I had found the article that had caused our breakup with it open to that exact article. He looked at the article and then back up at me. "This is why you broke up with me?" I looked at him and by his facial expression I could tell he was hurt by the fact that I had believed all these stupid lies. "You know the paparazzi just take these kind of pictures and turn them into something 'interesting' for a magazine article?" He said with a tone in his voice that made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. "And as for the girl they said I was cheating on you with, that's our family friend. They all think she's a perfect little angel but I'm the only one who knows the truth about her." He adds.

P.o.v Rocky

Rachel looks at me partly curious but partly with concern "what is the truth about her?" She asks me with a slightly horrified look on her face. "Oh it's nothing really." I say to her. "She's just obsessed with me, and completely delusional. I'm honestly surprised no one has put her into a mental institution yet" she then looks at me and what she says catches me completely off guard even though I hadn't forgotten about that one part in that one text. "I'm honestly so stupid for believing all of those stupid rumours" I then jokingly say "well yes you are" what she then said next caught me even more off guard because I was still kind of laughing to myself about what I had just said. "I feel so stupid for breaking up with you" she says. Did I just hear that right? As in she is possibly going to take me back. I then without thinking literally just went right for it and before I could stop myself to think about what I was about to do I said "Rachel Eileen Carroll, will you take me back?"

P.o.v Rachel

Literally right after I had said "I feel so stupid for breaking up with you" there was almost no pause in between "Rachel Eileen Carroll, will you take me back?" I was completely caught off guard by what he had just said. I want him to be mine again so bad but part of me is saying 'no don't do it! He's lying to you! He did really cheat on you with that delusional chick!' I tried to push my thoughts aside. It was a hard thing to do though because I'm the kind of person who tends to start believing what the little voice in my head is saying after a while. "I don't know Rocky..." He then looks at me as if he was going to cry. I hate to see him like this but I don't know if I can trust him. My mind and heart are literally beginning world war 3 right now. "I don't know what to think right now Rocky. I think I just need time to straighten my thoughts out and I'll get back to you" he then looks at me and he seriously looks like he's gonna break any second. "I know you feel as if your mind and your heart are at war right now but in times like this I go through exactly your situation. I literally become a complete mess." He says to me. "This isn't helping rocky" I say sounding slightly pissed off. "You didn't let me finish" he says. I then give him a look that tells him to go on. " ok so the point is, whenever my mind and heart are at war when it comes to a situation like this I go with my heart. Right now I want you to just completely ignore what your mind is telling you to do and just tell me what your heart wants" he says. I look at m for a few seconds seeming completely stunned at what he had just said. "Well in all honesty my heart wants you." We stare into each others eyes as I continue talking. "I feel completely lost and broken without you! I need you! You are my everything! I wouldn't be able to raise our child without you. Our child needs a father and who more perfect to be our child's after than you. I love you Rocky Mark Lynch. I want to be yours forever. I love you with all my heart. To the moon and back. I will take you back Rocky! I love you. We then walk out of Starbucks hand in hand and head to Rocky's to share the news.

P.o.v Ross

Chelsie and I were in the living room on the couch cuddling when all of a sudden the door slams open. I was slightly surprised about what I was looking at right in front of me. Rocky had just carried Rachel through the door bridal style. It took me a good second or two before it fully processed in my head what I had just witnessed. I wanted to be the first to hug Rachel because she's like another sister to me. I quietly ran over to the door like a ninja where Rachel and Rocky were standing and hugged Rachel. I would have tackled her in a hug but I didn't want to hurt the baby in any possible way so I hugged her gently. Chelsie had then realized what was going on and came up to hug me and congratulate us for getting back together. "Guess whose back together!" I yelled. Everyone then came running in and we all shared a giant group hug to congratulate Rocky and Rachel on getting back together.


	29. Chapter 29

P.o.v Rachel

Rocky and I had just gotten back together a few hours ago. We were all just hanging out at the lynch's and talking about whatever came to our minds. We had then decided to play some games like twister and truth or dare. We decided to start with twister considering we play truth or dare a lot and almost never play twister. We got the game all set up and considering I'm the pregnant one I can't really exactly play twister so I volunteered to be the spinner person (I don't really know what else to call it). After a few rounds it started to all look really awkward and in some cases a bit sexual. I'm not even going to describe how sexual some of it looks. Let's just say it kinda looks like there's a bit of Rydellington going on with a bit of Rockliff somewhere in there if you know what I mean.

P.o.v Rydel

Rocky, Ellington, Rachel and I, had all decided to play twister while everyone else had decided on something else, and after a few rounds it started looking a bit sexual. I'm not even going to describe it because it was just plain disturbing. A few moves ago Ellington had been told left foot green and now he had just been told right foot yellow. Because of other previous moves he had made he is now on top of me. His hands are above my shoulders by my head and his feet were on opposite sides of the other end of the mat. It was kind of like a push up position... Anyways I have probably described that in a bit too much detail. At one point Rocky had been holding the most awkward position I have ever seen him in, in my entire life. I was busy laughing at him when all of a sudden something causes Ellington to lose his balance. The way he fell on me kinda takes skill though because he managed to make it so that when his arms gave out, he literally fell into a kiss. 'That's right my boyfriend has the skill of falling and kissing me at the same time in the dorkiest way possible.' I think to my self as I smile into the kiss. It was a kiss that felt like it lasted for eternity but I never wanted it to end. Sadly though we were interrupted by Ross who had started running around the house at top speed yelling 'Rydellington!' At the top of his lungs.

P.o.v Ross

I had just walked by the game of twister that was going on only to see Rydel and Ellington making out on the floor. 'Ew gross!' I thought to myself. I had then started running all around the house and yelling "Rydellington!" At the top of my lungs even though I was kind of jealous of Rydel right now. I know I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but I'm bisexual. I have always secretly had a thing for Ellington since the day we met him at the rage. At first I had thought I was gay but then I met chelsie. This then caused me to realize that I wasn't gay and that I was bisexual. I have kept it a secret because I didn't think anyone would accept me. I kept running around the house like a little kid yelling "Rydellington" when all of a sudden I was stopped by chelsie. "What the hell are you doing?" She asks me. "I'm trying to annoy Rydel and Ellington." I say with a bit of a mischievous look on my face. "Sounds like fun! Ha ha!" She says joining me right after. We then went running around the house together like annoying little four year olds. My mom then eventually got us to stop after Rydel had told her that we were being really irritating. I then stopped my mom before she walked away and said "mom I have something to tell you" I said with slight hesitation while trying to think of a way to get out of this situation because I had said that before realizing I'm not ready to tell anyone. Chelsie then walked away probably assuming I wanted to talk to my mother alone. Well she assumed correctly. "I'm... Never mind..." I trailed off. She then looks at me concerned and says "Ross, Honey you know you can tell me anything." I gave In knowing I had no way out of it now. "You have to promise to not tell anyone." I said sounding really nervous about what she's going to think when I tell her. "I promise I won't tell anyone" she says sounding concerned but comforting at the same time. "Mom I'm bisexual and I have known this since the day we met Ellington at the rage" I told her feeling really worried that she wouldn't accept it. "Awwwww honey why didn't you say anything sooner?" She says to me as she wraps me in a hug. "I just felt like no one would accept me. That's why" I said still sounding worried. "Awwww Ross why would you even think that" she says. "Well I think I have a pretty big matter on my hands in regards to this." Clearly she hasn't exactly put the pieces together. "You know... The fact that I have a girlfriend at the same time as having a thing for my best friend." I say trying not to yell because I'm still not ready to tell the others yet. Just then Ellington walks by and I had a bit of a lovestruck look in my eyes and my mom just gave me a look.

P.o.v Ellington

I had just walked by stormie and Ross who had seemed to be talking about something secretive. Right as I walked by, Ross smiled at me and had a bit of a twinkle in his eye. 'God his smile is so perfect' I thought to myself. I guess I should have brought this up forever ago but I'm bisexual and I have a thing for Ross. I know that you are all probably thinking something along the lines of 'what about Rydel?' I love her to the moon and back. There is something about Ross though that I had always liked, and yes I had realized I was bisexual when I met him at the rage. We just had this connection that I have never had with anyone, not even Rydel. I honestly don't know what to do. I'm not the kind of person that would just go and break someone's heart so I could be with someone else especially when I care about The person as much as I care about Rydel. I don't know what to do. I love Rydel but I love Ross too. Who am I kidding this decision should be easy. Ross is clearly happy with chelsie and I love Rydel. Besides I'm almost positive that Ross is straight. I saw Rocky so I decided I would tell him because I thought maybe he could help me with my problem. "Hey Rocky can we talk for a minute?" I asked him as the nerves built up in my body and my stomach felt like it had just tied itself in a knot. "Yeah sure! What about?" He asked me in a questioning tone. "I need to tell you something and you need to promise not to tell anyone." I said to him as the nerves built up even more. "Ok I promise not to tell anyone." He says reassuringly. "I'm bisexual" he looks at me completely speechless but then eventually finds words and says "how long have you known?" I look at him kind of as if I thought he was going to hurt me after I told him. "Since We met at the rage" he looked at me with wide eyes completely in shock. "And you didn't tell me?" He says. His voice getting louder. "Hey keep it down I don't want anyone else to know yet." I say to him as calmly as I can. He then quiets down and I say "I know I should have said something but I didn't think you guys would have accepted me after finding out." I said in a bit of a panic "Dude we all love you no matter what" he says calming me down. I was just about to walk away when Rocky stopped me and said "wait... What about Rydel!" I then start pacing a bit and I say "yeah the thing is I'm kind of torn between her and Ross right now" he then looks at me and says "wait... You like Ross?" And before I could say anything else he comfortingly says "maybe we could hang out and get this straightened out together." I look at him with a hopeful look on my face and say "thank you so much!" With that I walked away.

P.o.v Ross

I walked away from my mom and saw Rocky standing alone. 'Perfect!' I thought to my self as I walked over to him. "Hey Rocky can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him with a bit more confidence than when I had told mom. "Yeah sure! Why?" He says. "I need to tell you something and Please don't tell anyone." I could tell by the look on his face. He knew something that I didn't. I just shrugged it off and said "I'm bisexual and I have a thing for Ellington." His face lit up like the sun but then went back to normal as if nothing happened and he said "what about chelsie?" I look at him a bit like a lost puppy dog and said "I love her but the thing is that I love Ellington too. I'm just really lost right now." He gives me a comforting look and says "don't worry you will figure it out soon. I promise" with that I walked away. I kinda figured after telling two people it would give me enough practice and help me build up the guts to tell Ellington how I feel.

P.o.v Ellington

After telling Rocky I feel like I'm ready to tell Ross. I saw Ross sitting in the living room. It looked a bit as if he was thinking deeply about something. I walked up to him and said "hey Ross!" He looked up at me and a huge smile spread across his face. "Hey Ellington!" He said to me. Ross then kinda went back to his deep thinking state. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked him. He then looks back up at me again and says. "I'm not really thinking it's more that I'm trying to build up the guts to tell someone something." I looked at him with a curious expression and said "who?" "He looks at me really nervously and says "you. I have to tell you something." I looked at him a bit shocked. "Speaking of telling people things..." I trailed off a bit. "Yeah Ellington?" He says. "I have to tell you something too." I say.


	30. Chapter 30

P.o.v Ross

"Speaking of telling people things..." He trailed off a bit. "Yeah Ellington?" I said with a questioning tone. "I have something to tell you too." He said. "Ok let's just both get this off our chests and say it at the same time" I suggest. "Ok" he says. "I'm bisexual" we said at the same time. 'Wow that was a little odd' I thought to myself. "How long have you known you were?" I asked him somewhat awkwardly. "The day I met you at the rage." He said somewhat hesitantly. I could tell he knew I was going to ask about Rydel. "Wait... You like me?" I asked him a bit confused. "Yeah I always have." He said happily. "But what about Rydel?" I asked him with a bit of worry considering even though I love chelsie I also kind of want him to be mine. "I still love her very much. I'm just really confused right now." He says sounding a bit sad. "Well how did u find out you were bi?" He asked me. "The same way you did. When I met you at the rage." I said to him.

P.o.v Ellington

"Well how did you find out you were bi?" I asked him. "The same way you did. When I met you at the rage." He said happily. "What about chelsie?" I asked him curiously. "I'm actually in the same situation as you are right now. I love chelsie and the last thing I would want to do is break her heart but I love you too and I'm just really confused." He said. There was a silence. It wasn't awkward though. I then decided to break the silence and say "so have you told anyone other than me?" I asked for the sake of keeping our conversation going. "I have told my mom and Rocky. What about you?" He asks me. "I have only told you and Rocky." I said answering his question. "Well we should probably tell everyone else." I said. "Sonner rather than later might be a good idea." Ross added kind of awkwardly. We both became very hesitant about it quite quickly because we were both terrified of the possible reactions we would get from our girlfriends. I mean if we were only going to say the fact that we were both bisexual and completely leave out the fact that we have a thing for each other it would be different. I know we shouldn't do that because that would just make them even more pissed off at us when they found out. The reason I said when instead of saying if is because i think we all know damn well that everyone would find out eventually.

P.o.v Ross

"Sooner rather than later might be a good idea" I added kind of awkwardly. Right after I had said that though I could tell we were both starting to get more and more nervous about what chelsie and Rydel would think. "On second thought..." I started. "Maybe we could try just dating in secret and get rocky to cover for us." Ellington adds in a suggestive voice. "God you are such a genius!" I say while thinking about how badly I wanted to kiss him, but if there was one thing I knew. It was that this was both the wrong place and wrong time. Like seriously we don't want to get caught. Because if we do chelsie and Rydel will probably never forgive us.

P.o.v Rocky

I was about to go see what everyone else was up to when I was stopped by Ross and Ellington. I kinda gave them a look that told them that I knew what was going on. "What's up guys?" I asked with a slightly overly curious tone. They seemed to not really notice because then Ross kinda awkwardly said "would you do us a favour?" I looked at them as if they were crazy for thinking I wouldn't. "Yeah totally! What is it though?" I said wondering why this conversation is talking place. "Well we both know that you know that we are both bi and have a thing for each other." Ellington said to me. "Yeah" I said in a tone that was gesturing him to go on. "Well we were originally planning on telling everyone else but then we thought since we don't want to hurt Rydel and Chelsie, we would maybe try dating in secret for a while ,and if it's ok with you could you possibly cover for us if someone asks?" He said as I was thinking how bad this could go but I didn't want to upset either of them. "Yeah totally!" I said hiding the worry in my voice as best as I could. We then all shared a hug. It felt kind of awkward. I don't know whether it was because I just Learned today that both my best friend, and younger brother are bisexual and have secretly had a thing for each other since they met, or the fact that I'll be the one covering for them every time they want to have time alone just because they don't want their girlfriends to find out. I know that probably sounded kind of mean but I didn't intend it that way. I only said it like that because I am both shocked about the news and I'm also kind of worried for them if chelsie and Rydel were to ever find out.

P.o.v Natalie

I was on my way to the restroom when all of a sudden I heard Ellington Ross and Rocky talking about something. It's not usually like me to eaves drop but I just caught the end of something that Ellington had said. I listened closer and this is what I heard "we were originally planning on telling everyone else but then we thought since we don't want to hurt Rydel and chelsie" the next bit was a bit muffled but then I heard "...and if it's ok with you could you possibly cover for us if someone asks" I then heard a different voice but soon realized it was Rocky. Rocky then said "yeah totally!" I then went to the restroom. When I was finished I ran and found Rachel as soon as I could. "Rachel! I have to tell you something!" I say still freaking out about what I just heard. "Dude calm down! What is it?"she says to me in a very slightly irritated voice. "I think we better go somewhere alone for this." I say while wondering how she is going to react to this considering from what I heard I would assume they are cheating on their own girlfriends with each other. We walked into their restroom to talk because that was the first place that I could think of that wouldn't involve invading someone's privacy considering I had just finished in there like just over a minute ago there was no one in there making it the perfect spot. I then locked the door to make sure no one would come in. "Ok so what were you going to tell me?" Rachel asks me. "Well so I was on my way in here when I over heard Rocky, Ellington, and Ross talking about something."I say sounding worried for chelsie and Rydel. "And this concerns me because?" She asks me sounding annoyed. "Because..." I continued. "I heard Ellington say something about not wanting to hurt Rydel and chelsie." I finished. "Oh..." She said clearly not knowing how else to respond. "And I also heard him say something about Rocky covering for them if anyone were to ask and he said he would." She looked at me with a socked expression and was obviously again speechless. I don't know what's going on but for the sake of Rydel and chelsie I am going to find out what is up.


	31. Chapter 31

P.o.v Rachel

Natalie and I had just left the bathroom after telling me what she had heard. I would like to hear the full story first hand just to be sure. I saw Rocky and without thinking I practically yelled across the room. "Hey babe can I ask you something?" God I hate when I yell when I don't mean too. It's so awkward. As Rocky was on his way over I told Natalie that I would like to speak to Rocky alone. Natalie walked away and then Rocky walked over and said "what's up babe?" "So... What were ya talking about earlier with Ross and Ellington?" I asked him suspiciously. I could have sworn after I said that he made a face that said something along the lines of 'oh god she's onto us!' I just brushed it off though because I knew he would most likely tell me one time or another.

P.o.v Rocky

"Hey babe can I ask you something?" Rachel said so I headed over. I noticed she whispered something to Natalie and then Natalie walked away. I got up to Rachel and said "what's up babe?" "So... What were ya talking about earlier with Ross and Ellington?" She asked me suspiciously. I then kind of made a face that said something along the lines of 'oh god she's onto us!' I could tell she noticed but seemed to brush it off. I would assume that would be because she knew I would eventually tell her. God that girl can read me like a book. "Ok well I'm not going to lie to you so..." I trailed off. "Ok before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone because this was originally going to be between Ellington, Ross, and I." I said hoping she won't hate Ross or Ellington. "Ok I promise not to say anything to anyone" she says. I know I can trust her because what kind of boyfriend wouldn't trust his girlfriend for any reason what so ever.

P.o.v Rachel

I looked at him seeming slightly impatient because I'm not exactly the most patient person in the world. "Ok so don't freak out or anything and don't get mad at Ross or Ellington for this or me for helping them out." He said to me. I started feeling slightly irritated because I still didn't understand where he was going with this. "So... Ross told me he was Bi and then literally about 20 or so minutes later, Ellington did the same thing." And then a while after that they walked up to me together and told me about a plan that they have. Personally I don't think it's going to end well but I can't exactly just not help my best friend and my brother." I looked at him like he was insane as he rambled on. I soon cut him off and said "wait wait wait. Hold up a second. So you mean to tell me that Ross and Ellington like each other?" I said with pure confusion. "I'm not finished explaining yet." He then tells me. "Ok then go on" I add. "Ok so the plan they had was to basically go on dates behind Rydel and chelsie's backs and have me cover for them if anyone ever got suspicious." i then gave him a worried look which he returned and then i said "i dont know about you but i think everyone is going to find out eventually "its not like im against them being together though" then looked at me slightly confused. "why is that babe?" i kind of gave him a look that said something along the lines of 'are you insane' and then i said "are you crazy what do you mean why? i have shipped them together ever since i heard of you guys basically"

P.o.v Rocky

After I finished telling her what my previous conversation with Ross and Ellington was about, I noticed that she was making the same face that I had when Ellington had told me of their idea. "I don't know about you but I think everyone is gonna find out eventually" she says to me with a very worried look on her face. she then decided to change the mood of the conversation by saying "its not like im against them being together though" i looked at her slightly confused and said "why's that babe?" she looks at me kind of as if i was crazy. "are you crazy what do you mean why? i have shipped them together ever since i heard of you guys basically" she said trying not to shout because we dont want anyone to get suspicious. I then decided to not say anything. Instead I just hugged her tight. I have to say though, one thing that I absolutely adore about Rachel is that she worries so much about other people and that she just cares so much. We then both pull away from the hug. "I'm gonna go talk to Natalie" she whispers in my ear. "Ok" I say to her and then she walks away.

P.o.v Rachel

Rocky and I pulled away from the hug and as we pulled away I whispered to Him saying "I'm gonna go talk to Natalie" and with that I left. I found Natalie and then she said "hey! Did you find out what that convo was about?" She asked very curiously. I then replied saying "yeah!" She then looked at me as if she were waiting for me to say something. "Well?" She said in a way that showed she was getting impatient. "What do you mean 'well?' I said attempting t avoid having to tell her that I promised Rocky I wouldn't say anything. "I meant, well are you going to tell me?" She said trying to calm down a bit. "I would but..." I started to say but then I was cut off. "But what?" She said. "I promised Rocky I wouldn't say anything to anyone about it."

P.o.v Natalie

Are you freaking serious like come on you just told me you know what it was about and got me all excited that I might actually get to know too but now you are all kinda like 'ha ha lolz no my bf said no' as you can tell I'm mad cause I was the one who had originally eavesdropped on this conversation 'accidentally' so in all seriousness I think I should be the one that knows. God I sound like such a bitch right now. I just really wanna know what the conversation was about or if I had even guessed right. "Please tell me! No one has to know that you told me!" She then looks at me in a way that kind of gives me a warning that I'm not going to like what she is about to say. "I know but I can't break that promise and plus if I tell you it could put multiple friendships in jeopardy." She gives me a worried look and I then return that look. We sort of snapped out of it when Rachel broke the odd silence by saying "besides you will probably find out soon enough anyways."


	32. Chapter 32

P.O.V Ross

i saw Rocky talking to rachel so i walked over and asked if i could talk to Rocky alone. after that rachel walked away. "hey rocky i was wondering if you could cover for Ellington and i tonight" i asked hoping he wouldn't refuse. " yeah sure" he said. i could tell he was hiding something from me though. i dont know what it is that hes hiding from me but i am determined to find out right now. "im just going to be blunt and say this." i said to rocky. "say what" he asked me curiously. "i know that you are hiding something from me and i would like to know" i said to him as calmly as i could. he looks at me hesitantly but then goes on to say "i may or may not have told Rachel about you and Ellington"

P.o.v Rocky

"i know you are hiding something from me and i would like to know" Ross said to me as calmly as he could. i looked at him hesitantly because i was scared that he might go all ape shit on me for telling my girlfriend even though she took it way better than i thought she would. "i may or may not have told Rachel about you and Ellington" After i had said that it seemed like ross was going to blow up in my face yelling at me but then he quickly calmed down and said "how did she react?" looked at him with a relieved look on my face and ponded to his question saying "she actually took it better than i thought she would to be honest" "but how well did she take it exactly?" he asked me curiously. "she actually took it so well that she apparently shipped you guys together since she first found out about us." "That's good" he replies.

P.O.V Ross

"That's good" I reply "Well I have to go now" I say to Rocky and I walk away. I decide to go for a walk around the town to kill some time before my date. When I get home I put on a nice polo shirt and go to talk to Rocky again. "Hey Rocky I'm going to head out to meet Ellington so if any one asks I just went to a movie with some friends" I say "Don't worry Ross, I'll make sure no one knows where you really are" he said to me reassuringly. i then went to grab the keys to my car and headed off to the Baton Rouge. i got in the car and as i drove i got more and more nervous. I find it kind of odd though because im usually never nervous when it comes to hanging out with Ellington. Like come on lets be serious. i pulled up to the Baton Rouge.

p.o.v Ellington

i just finished finally explaining my situation to my parents including the fact that i had a date with Ross tonight. they didn't exactly seem too keen on the idea but i dont care its my life, i can do what i want, and date who i want, i mean come on i really don't want to hurt Rydel but love ross with all my heasrt and i honestly believe no one has the right to stop us from dating. after i finished explaining the situation to my parents i started to get ready for my date with Ross. i frantically looked through my closet for the nicest outfit possible because i obviously want to look my best for Ross. i then casme across the perfect outfit. i went and got changed and checked to see if i looked ok. Just to double check i asked my mom if i looked ok "hey mom do i look ok?" i asked her really nervously. "honey there is nothing to be nervous about! you look great" she said with a reassuring tone. With thgat my parents wished me good luck, i grabbed my car keys, and i headed off. when i got in the car my nerves started to build more and more. i eventually thought of an idea that i thought would help my nerves die down a little. i hit play on the radio and let a CD play. of course it wasnt helping though because the only damn CD thar i have in my damn car is Louder and the majority of the singing is Ross. seriously its either something with ross or love me like that which is Rydel's song which obviously isnt a good idea right now either. 'oh god im rambling in my head' i thought to myself. right after i had finished that thought i pulled up to the Baton Rouge where my date with Ross will take place.

p.o.v chelsie

I was sitting at home alone being bored half to death so i decided to text ross and ask him if he wanted to hang out today. i texted him but he didnt reply. he usually replies right away. this is odd. then decided to text rachel and ask if she knew why ross wasnt answering his phone. "hey rachel i was wondering if you knew possibly why ross wouldnt be answering his phone right now. ter a good minute or so i got a reply. the text said "i dont know, you should ask Rocky he probably knows" i then replied to her right away saying "thanks" after that i texted rocky. "hey rocky do you know what ross is up to? i was wondering if he might possibly want to hang out with me today /but he hasnt been answering his phone." after a good minute or so i got an answer. the text said " he told me he was going out to a movie with some friends." Lgreat i get to sit at hime all alone being bored all day'l i said to myself with complete sarcasm. after that i had just decided i was going to t around and watch movies all day.

p.o.v Rydel

i was sitting in my room being bored when all of a sudden i had an idea. today im going to text Ellington and see if he wants to hang out today. i pulled out my phone and texted Ellington. i waited a good few minutes before i decided to ask someone if they possibly knew why Ellington wasnt answering my texts. i walked into the livingroom and the first person i saw was Riker so walked up to him and said "Hey riker do you know where Ellington is?" i waited for a response and when he responded i was kind of disappointed with response. his response was just a simple "i dont know" i looked at him feeling slightly upset but then i said "thanks anyways" i then walked away into the kitchen and found Rocky. "hey Rocky!" i said. "yeah?" he responded while turning around to look at me. "do you happen to know where Ellington is? he hasnt answered his phone today and im kinda starting to get a bit worried." he then walked up to me and gave me a bear hug and told me that it would all be ok. that is when i realized i was most definitely over reacting. right when i thought he was going to agree with me and tell me that i was he just didnt say anything. well thats odd. something must be up. "usually you would agree and say im over reacting but today you didnt... why is that?" i asked him suspiciously as i got more and more worried. Right after that he tensed up. i started getting impatient. "are you going to say something..." i asked him while getting pissed off. "well... there is no easy way to say this but..." he began. "but what?" i said "but" he began. "Ellington is bisexual" he said with a worried look on his face. "what does this have to do with where he is?" i asked Rocky obviously being oblivious to all the possibilities. "im just going to come right out and say it." he began. "hes on a date." my eyes instantly filled with tears. "hes cheating on me?" i colapsed in his arms and said "with who?"i said "i cant say." he responded.


	33. Chapter 33

P.o.v Rocky

"i cant say" i said hoping she wouldn't go ape shit on me. t first she looked like she was going to yell at me and slap me but then her face soon went to emotionless and then from there she started to cry. after that i had just decided to hug her in the hopes that there wouldnt be any further questions. just when i thought i was right about that she spoke "Who is she?" she asked me with a voice that was barely audible. 'oh shit' i thought to myself without letting go of my sister. i could tell that she felt me tense up after she asked me who Ellington was cheating on her with. She then looked at me and i noticed she wasnt crying anymore now she just seems suspicious. "there is clearly something you something that you arent telling me and if you dont tell me i tell rachel about your big secret and i know that you dont want that" 'shit really shes blackmailing me? damn it now i have to tell her.' i thought to myself. "fine ill tell you" i told her with a shaky voice knowing that Ross and Ellington would probably kill me later but i also know that my sister deserves to know the truth after all the tears i just put her through. "k so did u happen to notice that Ross was out tonight too?" i started hoping she wouldnt catch on this soon but at the same time i ant to be done with this conversation because it is so awkward. "dont go changing the sub... oh" i can tell she figured it out on her own because of what she just said.

p.o.v Rydel

"dont go changing the sub... oh" i said just realizing what my brother was hiding from me. he seemed to realize that i figured it out because he was walking away. "here do you think you're going! im not done talking to you yet" he turned back around and started to walk back towards me. "so what you are telling me is that our little brother and my... i guess now ex boyfriend are dating?" i say sounding confused considering i am still trying to process all of this. after i said that rocky gave me a strange look and said "well i guess you could put it that way." i suddenly felt as if i was forgetting something but then i remembered. "we have to tell chelsie!" i yelled at him as if he had just told me no even though he didnt. "i know, but not yet" he replied. "why not?" i asked my brother while thinking about how upset chelsie is going to be when she finds out that Ross is cheating on her with Ellington. od thats weird to think about. after that i snapped back to reality and said "you can go now if you want" with that he said "ok" and left.

p.o.v Ross

i walked into the Baton Rouge where my first date with Ellington would take place. when i walked inside i decided i would wait for Ellington to get here so we could go to our table together. ides he probably isnt far behind. right after i have thought about that Ellington walked through the door and the moment we made eye contact my stomach tied itself in a knot. i then walked up to Ellington and gave him a peck on the cheek. i could tell he was blushing after i had done so which caused me to blush as we both stopped blushing we went to the table in which we had previously gotten reservations for. after we had walked to the table we both sat down and at first it was kind of awkward because i guess neither of us could think of anything to talk about until "so when exactly did you start hsving feelings for me?" i asked Ellington. "to be completely truthful i have liked you since the day we met at the rage. "same here!" he began "even though i also had feelings for your sister for a long time but i always loved you more than i loved her i just used her as a cover up and..." he rambled and rambled and i honestly thought he was never going to stop. i mean i love to sound of his voice but his lips were just calling my name so i kissed him mid sentence. it shocked him a bit at first but then calmed down. i knew that if someone didnt pull away soon we would be doing more than just kissing soon enough so i pulled away seeing that i was the one initiate the kiss and also knowing that lington had literally just gotten into it so he wouldnt want to stop quite yet after that we ordered our food and kept the conversation going. at times it got really random like at one point we started to talk about cats but it didnt matter because it was with Ellington. as long as i am with Ellington i am happy.

p.o.v chelsie

My plan of sitting at home alone watching movies all day failed almost instantly. i got reaslly bored after like the third movie so i decided i would text Rydel and ask if i could go over to her place so we could chill. i got a reply saying that i could so i grabbed my phone and headed over to her house. when i got there she was the only one to greet me because everyone else was minding their own business. We walked in the house and we headed to Rydel's room. We sat down and I instantly noticed the worried/sad look on her face. "I noticed you look a bit worried or sad. Is everything ok with you and Ellington?"

P.o.v Rydel

"I noticed you looked a bit worried or sad. Is everything ok with you and Ellington?" She asked me with a concerned look on her face. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell her. "No everything is not ok with me and Ellington!" I said almost yelling as tears filled my eyes. "Did Ellington break up with you?" She asked me now sounding as concerned as ever. "Worse!" I replied "then what happened?" She asked me. "He's cheating on me!" I sobbed. At this point we had decided to go sit in the tv room so it wouldn't seem so crammed. "With who?" She asked me impatiently. "With Ross" I just managed to choke out. Right as I finished saying this, Ross and Ellington walked through the door...


	34. Chapter 34

P.o.v Ross

Ellington and I finished our food and decided we would head over to my place to see what the others were up to. i drove up the driveway with Ellington following right behind in his car. we took separate cars because we wanted to stay as low profile as possible but if paparazzi caught what i did back at the restaurant i guess our secrets out. I got out of my car followed by Ellington getting out of his. we walked into the house o find chelsie and Rydel with their arms wrapped around each other ads they cried into each other's shoulders for a second i was a bit confused but then i realized that rocky had probably slipped up and told at least one of them and then the one he told probably told the other. walked over to chelsie and tried to give her a kiss but she stopped me. 'damn it! she does know!' i thought to myself and right on cue she yells in my face "how could you!" mean while Rydel is yelling at Ellington. 'god i am going to beat the living shit out of Rocky when i find him!' i think to myself as chelsie continues to yell at me. eventually Rydel and chelsie stopped yelling at us. im happy because we now have a chance to explain and i also want to make sure that they don't hate us forever, especially Rydel and Ellington because that could ruin the band and i don't want to let any of our fans down. Ellington and i finally got a chance to explain to chelsie and Rydel at happened and why we didn't tell them sooner and that we were sorry from keeping all of this from them. im actually really shocked at how understanding they were. I'm happy that they understand because all i can say is love is love and because of Ellington i am strong (reference to strong by one direction) I'm kinda shocked about how understanding they were though because of how they went all ape shit on us not even five minutes ago.

p.o.v Rydel

right after i told chelsie that the both of us were being cheated on be both burst into tears and then Ross and Ellington came through the door it took us both a few seconds to realize that it was them because our vision was blurry because of our tears. When we did reslize it was them though we both instantly went from tears to pure rage. Ross then walked up to chelsie and tried to kiss her. At this point we had both had enough of the secrets and lies and just went full on ape shit at them because of what they have put us through. we kept yelling and yelling at the two of them until we felt they have had enough. after we finished yelling at them they made us sit down so they could explain it all. it made sense but even though i was understanding it would take a while for them to gain my trust back again.

p.o.v chelsie

After ross and Ellington explained everything to us my emotions were so messed up. i wanted to kiss ross but he's not mine anymore, i wanted to yell at him but my voice was basically gone from already yelling at him, i wanted to just hide away from the world and die because i lost the love of my life. he's not mine anymore i wish i could just back off but its not that easy. i couldn't bear to look at him for one more second or hear one more word come out of his mouth so i left. i got up and left.

p.o.v Keara

i was sitting in my room texting riker. i had asked if i could go to his place to hang out but he told me what had happened between chelsie, ross, Rydel,and Ellington and then the idea of hanging out at his place all of a sudden didn't seem so great. then i asked him if he wanted to come over to my place to hang out. he actually replied so fast it is literally as if e would have done anything to get out of that house and after hearing what was going on there i can imagine why. i decided that for once i would actually socialize with my family before my boyfriend got here so i went to the living room. when i walked into the living room i saw that they were watching the Big Bang theory. since i love the Big Bang theory i decided i would sit and watch it with my family. was the episode where raj had this competition set up and the rest of the group of friends was split into teams of two. right when and Howard and amy realized that the one thing they have in common is loving Neil diamond iker walked in singing along to sweet caroline.

p.o.v Riker

i pulled up to keara's house and got out of the car. i walked up to the door and walked right in because her house is basically a second home to me. i walked in and i didnt know what they were watching but i did recognize something. i recognized the song that was playing on whatever it was they were watching so i decided to just walk into the living room singing along to sweet caroline by Neil diamond. after i finished singing she stood up and walked over to me so she could hug me. Then i kissed her. i was well aware that her parents were standing right there but that wouldnt stop me from kissing my amazingly perfect girlfriend. her dad kind of gave me a look that made me think he was going to comment on what i had just done. He didnt end up saying anything though so i payed no mind to it. Her mother than said hi to me and continued to act like nothing had happened. after the slight awkwardness we just all decided to watch the rest of the episode of the Big Bang theory. after the episode ended we snuck off to keara's room.

p.o.v Rachel

i was sitting at home playing my guitar and singing for the baby because i feel that it would be better for the baby as appose to just talking to it. i was getting a bit bored because i was home alone. parents were both at work and my sister was hanging out with her boyfriend ho might i add is not nearly as cool as rocky. when i thought about that it gave me an idea. i grabbed my phone and texted rocky "hey babe can i come over im a little lonely" he replied quite quickly saying "i dont know if thats such a good idea how about i go over to your place. ill explain everything when i get there. love you" i read the text and a huge smile was spread on my face. the reason behind that being that i havent seen rocky in a while and its kinda weird without him. i decided to watch Austin and Ally while i waited for Rocky to get here. i was super happy when i found out which episode was because it was my favourite episode, Austin and alias. My favourite part or the episode was about to happen 'yay!' i thought to myself. my favourite part of the episode is when austin swings ally aka Roxy over his shoulder and walks away . rocky walked in literally seconds before it happened. basically saying the first thing he saw when he walked into the livingroom was me laughing like a complete loser. "nice! watching my brother on tv?" he asks while chuckling to himself. "yeah! you got a problem with that?" i asked him sarcastically. "no" he replies as he sits down next to me, outs his arm around my waist, and kisses the side of my head. after the episode ended he asked me if i wanted to have a movie marathon of random movies and of course i said yes. i picked out three movies to start while rocky got the food ready. the movies i had chosen where pitch perfect, cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 and frozen. the first movie we decided to watch was cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2. personally i love this movie so much because its hilarious and all my favorite parts happen in a chain reaction type thing. After watching cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 we decided to watch frozen. I absolutely love frozen. it is such a cute and funny movie and olaf is absolutely hilarious. my two favorite parts about frozen e when olaf sings his song about summer and when he says 'ohh, look at that. i've been impailed' and finally after frozen we watched pitch perfect. i would narrow the movie down to my favorite part but it is kind of hard to do considering the whole movie is absolutely hilarious. if i had to choose one part that would be my favorite i would have to say the riff off because the riff off consists of a bunch of really good songs that are made even better in the movie. after watching pitch perfect we realized it was getting really late. "babe can you stay here tonight? i get really lonely when both my parents work and besides i havent seen you in a while and i miss you" i said sounding a bit needy but t doesnt really matter cause im not exactly afraid to admit that i can be a bit needy at times. "sure babe id love to stay with you tonight! let me just go back to my house quickly to get some things and ill be back soon. love you. he kissed the side of my head and left. i decided i would get ready for bed while he was gone to get his stuff. i quickly put on some pyjamas and brushed my teeth. i took a quick drink of water and by the time i had finished all of this rocky was walking through my door again. he quickly got ready for bed and curled up next to me under the sheets. e were lying down in bed and his arms were wrapped around me. usually that would be enough to put me to sleep at a time like this but apparently tonight that wasnt enough. "hey babbe?" i said hoping he woulld still be awake and to my luck he was. "yeah babe?" he said semi curiously. "i cant sleep. could you maybe sing a little because i think it might help." the next thing you know he was singing half a heart by one direction because he knows how much i love that song nd also its a softer song so it made it easy to fall asleep. e kept singing the song as he kept singing i kept getting closer and closer to being asleep and then eventually the sound of his amazing voice just faded away.


	35. Chapter 35

p.o.v Rocky

i woke up the following morning with my arms around Rachel "how did i get so lucky?" i thought to myself i was pulled away from my thoughts when i felt Rachel move and then her eyes fluttered open. I would get up so we could make breakfast but i think rachel and i can both agree that we are comfy where we are at the moment. we were lying there in bed for a good twenty minutes when all of a sudden we both decided we were really hungry. we got up and decided to make breakfast. i had a craving for pancakes and rachel had a craving for eggs and bacon so we made a compromise by king both. after we finished eating we got dressed. "so what do you wanna do today?" i asked. "how about we go visit your family!" she said excitedly. in my head i was slightly hesitant because of what happened the day before and plus Ross was probably going to kill me for telling Rydel. "sure babe!" i said happily. we then rounded up the things we needed for the day headed out.

p.o.v Natalie

i was sitting at home on my laptop being kind of bored as usual when my phone went off. i got a text from Rydel. the text said "hey nat! i haven't heard from you in a while! you should come over here so we can hang out!" finally an excuse to leave this boring house! i thought to myself. i answered the text saying i would be right over and with that i grabbed the few things i need and headed to the lynch's house. Rydel was probably in her room waiting for me. to get to rydel's room you have to pass the living room. i walked by the living room I saw something interesting. i looked closer and realized it was Ross and Ellington cuddling on the couch. i walked away awkwardly before they noticed i was there and headed to Rydel's room. "you know ross and Ellington are cuddling on the couch right?" i asked her obviously without thinking then i soon realized what i said and then i realized she probably knew about it already. "omg I'm soooooo sorry i didnt mean to bring that up. i said it without thinking. "its ok" she said to me sounding a little upset. "im not asking this to like put you through torture or anything but i have clearly missed a lot could you possibly fill me in that what i saw in the living room would possibly make more sense." She then began to explain to me everything i had missed and then it clicked that, that is what rocky had told rachel and that she wasn't allowed to tell was all starting to come together now.

P.o.v Cassy

Me and Ryland were on the couch at my house watching gushy romance movies while cuddled up with blankets and we of course had food with us. Since we had already been doing this for a while today we had both agreed that it was getting a bit boring. "Let's go to your house!" I suggested excitedly. "Yeah that sounds like fun" he replied. "But before we go there is something I need to make sure you know about" he added. "Ok." I said sounding kind of worried. "It's nothing to be worried about Cassy" he reassured me "ok then why are you telling me?" I asked now confused. "I'm telling you because you are going to see something that you are going to have to her used to." He said. "Ok go on" I replied. "Ok so well... Ross and Ellington used to have really strong feelings towards each other and I would assume that those feelings have re surfaced because now they are together." After Ryland had said this to me we headed off to his house.

P.o.v Ryland

We pulled up my driveway and like the gentleman my parents raised me to be I got out and opened up the door for Cassy. After we were both out of the car we walked into the house and just like I predicted ross and Ellington are being all couple like. We literally walked in to find them snuggled all close on the couch. And also when we got there Rydel ,chelsie ,Natalie ,Rocky ,and Rachel were also here. "Wow it's like a party in here" I said hoping to start some conversation. We all hung out and got caught up a bit because we haven't had a chance to hang out all together lately. That being because we have just all been really busy lately. After we all caught up on everything we had missed we had decided to watch a movie. The movie we decided to watch was the Lego movie. After the movie we all could not stop quoting the one part where Lego batman says "I only work in black, and sometimes very very dark grey" that part was absolutely hilarious.

P.o.v Rocky

After the movie was over we talked about it for a bit considering it was absolutely hilarious. After a while of talking about the movie Rachel looked really really tired so I decided I would take her home. She was so tired that I think she may have fallen asleep because whenever Rachel is asleep she snores a bit. Personally I find it really cute. I had decided that I wouldn't wake her. Instead I picked her up bridal style and put her in my car, drove her home and brought her upstairs and tucked her in. After I tucked her in I kissed her lips lightly so that she wouldn't wake up but it would still give me the chance to give my amazing girlfriend a goodnight kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

p.o.v Rachel

i woke up the next morning in my room. 'well thats a bit weird. i guess rocky brought me home at some point last night while was sleeping. anyways checked my phone to find a text from rocky that said good morning. i mean its nothing new. he texts me that every day. i then replied saying "thanks for driving me home last night babe!" i hit send and then went to get myself some breakfast. i walked in the kitchen and instantly smelled waffles. that literally made my morning because one of the many cravings i have been getting on almost a regular basis because of this pregnancy is a craving for waffles. Rocky and i have both been really busy lately with things so we haven't had the chance to k an appointment for an ultrasound but we decided we would go in today to see if we could get one because what set of parents wouldn't want to know if their baby is doing ok. so after breakfast i texted rocky to come pick me up so we could go for an ultrasound.

p.o.v Rocky

i got a text from rachel telling me to pick her up so we could go for an ultrasound. i then answered saying "ok" with that i grabbed the keys and headed off to rachel's house. When I got to Rachel's house she was already on the porch waiting for me. She got in the car and we headed on our way to the hospital. When we got to the hospital they were able to fit us in for an ultrasound. After the ultrasound we were told that the baby is healthy and everything is doing fine so far. After the ultrasound we got the ok to go home. On the way home I started to get really nervous for the surprise I had planned for Rachel back home. I also know that it's not like me to get nervous. I mean I wasn't exactly nervous when I gave Rachel her promise ring months ago. I know it was only month ago that I gave her that promise ring but now I feel I'm ready to tie the knot for real and I hope that she is too.

P.o.v Rachel

Rocky has been acting weird ever since we got back in the car at the hospital. It's as if he's nervous or something which is completely odd because he never gets nervous. "Babe?" I said with a slightly worried tone. "Yeah babe?" He replied with his voice being kind of shaky. "Are you ok?" I asked him sounding really concerned. "Yeah why?" He asks with his voice all shaky. "no reason" i said deciding to just drop the subject. all of a sudden he made a face of relief. and then we pulled up to his house. we walked into his house to find that there was a candle lit dinner for two set up in their dining room.

p.o.v Ryel

Rocky had asked Riker ,Ross ,Ryland ,and i to get a romantic candle lit dinner ready before him and Rachel got home. i thought it was sweet that he was donig this. i mean i knew it was going to happen eventually because rachel is carrying his child after all. im so excited because not only am i going to have a sister in law but i am also going to be Auntie Rydel. i absolutely can not wait! we had just finished getting the candle lit dinner ready abd had the lights dimmed down when Rachel and Rocky walked through the door. Rachel's jaw dropped. "and that is our cue to leave" i whispered to my brothers excluding Rocky. With that Riker, Ross, Ryland, and i grabbed our jackets, Riker grabbed his keys and we left the house.

p.o.v Rachel

Rocky and i walked into the house to find a candle lit dinner for two set up in the dining room. as soon as i saw it my mouth dropped. our dinner was already set out which is good because with a dinner this fancy it would be odd if we served ourselves. after i finally closed my mouth from being in awe of how amazing everything looked we sat down and began to eat while we talked. we talked about absolutely anything that came to our minds. at one point Rocky began to get really shaky and nervous again. i decided to just shrug it off though. we kept talking and then rocky said "Rachel i would like to ask you something but first i need to say soimething." i looked at him confused "ok?" i replied. He ignored my comment and began talking. "When i met you in front of that starbucks i knew right from that point that i had just met the love of my life" i know he probably wasnt near done talking but he already had me near tears. " i know we have had our ups and downs and that its already stressful with the baby on the way and everything but i want to spend the rest of my life with you." i was practically bawling at this point to the extent that i couldnt even see Rocky. he then got down on one knee and said "Rachel Eileen Carroll, Will you marry me?" with that he stood up straight and i jumped into his arms and then he slipped an absolutely gorgeous engagement ring on my finger. after that we decided we would have a few of our close friends and family over to celebrate.


	37. Chapter 37

One month later

P.o.v Rachel

Rocky and I had recently began planning this wedding. I know that both of us are a bit young to get married but we love each other and intend on spending the rest of our lives together so we thought 'why wait?' Besides we have a baby that's due within the next few days so we decided we would do as much planning for the wedding as we can before the baby is born. So far we have our guest list made because we just wanted to have a very small wedding and apparently Rocky has our honeymoon all planned out as well. The reason I say that he has it planned out is because he doesn't want me to know where we are going. We also have the caterer and the cake. I know that usually one of the first things to plan is getting the wedding dress but we kind of figured that the wedding is going to be after we have the baby. considering my stomach is huge at the moment so if I were to get the dress now and put it on when it comes time for me to wear it it will be too big so a while after we have the baby Rydel, Keara, my mom, and I will then start looking for dresses.

P.o.v Keara

I texted Rachel asking if I could go over to her place so I could help with the wedding planning considering I knew that her and Rocky wanted to get as much of the planning done as possible. After about a minute or so I felt my phone vibrate. I read the text I had gotten which was a reply from Rachel saying that I could go over. With that I asked my mom if she could drive me over to Rachel's house. Lucky for me she said she would. We pulled up to her house and my mom let me out of the car and left right after that. I walked in the house to find Rachel and Rocky at the table most likely planning the wedding. "What's up?" I asked Rachel and Rocky. "planning the wedding" Rachel said happily. "do you need any help?" i asked considering i knew that she would need help at one point or another because of all the stress that is soon to come. "yeah sure that would be great!" she replied. i sat down and said "what exactly is it that we are doing right now?" "we are doing the invitations. there isnt too many because we want to have a small wedding it would be nice to have help anyways." she said. after i began helping with the invitations we got through the rest of them pretty quickly.

P.o.v Natalie

I was hanging out with Logan and all of a sudden my phone went off I quickly checked it and instantly began to panic. "What's wrong babe?" He asked me with a worried expression on his face. "Rachel has gone into labour" with that we both grabbed some things we might need and we headed to the hospital. on the way to the hospital I was like totally freaking out. It's literally kind of one of those things when you know something is going to happen but it doesn't really click until it does happen. When Logan and I got to the hospital we parked the car and ran as fast as we could into the hospital. We saw everyone of our friends in the waiting room accept for Rachel and Rocky obviously. All of a sudden we were all called into the room by a doctor.

P.o.v Rocky

I can't believe this is happening, I'm going to be a father! This is really exciting because to be completely honest I have wanted to start a family with Rachel since I met her. After a good couple hours the baby had arrived. "It's a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor said to us. The doctor handed our daughter to Rachel. "She's beautiful" she said with a quiet voice. After about five minutes or so of Rachel holding our baby the doctor took it and wrapped it in a little pink blanket. After our daughter was wrapped in the blanket the doctor handed her to me. "What should we name her?" I asked Rachel quietly. "We haven't really thought much about this, what do you think" she said. "What about Rebecca?" I asked, feeling satisfied with the name. "It's perfect!" She responded sounding incredibly happy.

P.o.v Rachel

"It's perfect!" I said with a cheery yet quiet tone. Since Rocky picked her first name that means that I should pick her middle name. "I think a perfect girl like Rebecca deserves a perfect middle name as well" I said with the perfect one in mind. "And what did you have in mind?" Rocky asked me curiously. "I thought her middle name should be Rose" I said hoping he liked the idea. "Rebecca Rose Lynch, I love it!" He said excitedly. After we had agreed on our daughter's name the doctor wrote something down on a sheet of paper and left. About a minute or so later everyone came in the room quietly so Rocky and I could introduce everyone to Rebecca. It was really cute because at one point rocky handed Rebecca off to Riker and Keara, and Riker was saying things like "hey Rebecca, I'm your uncle Riker" and Keara was doing basically the same thing. Knowing that Rydel was the most excited, I was super happy when she finally got a chance to hold Rebecca because as soon as Rydel got a chance to hold Rebecca I instantly noticed a glow of happiness in her face.

P.o.v Rydel

I saw everyone being really happy as they got their turns to hold Rebecca i felt slightly impatient while waiting for my turn to hold Rebecca. i didnt mean to seem rude by acting slightly impatient but this is my very first niece we are talking about here. soon it was my turn to hold rebecca. As soon as she was in my arms i elt a huge smile on my face. "Hi Rebecca im your Auntie Rydel!" I held rebecca for a little bit longer but then eventually passed her on to Ross and Ellington. the three of them looked soooo cute. i honestly believe that Ross and Ellington would make great parents.

p.o.v Rachel

after everyone visited us they all left accept for Rocky. after everyone was gone Rocky Rebecca and i took our first family photo. afer we took the picture we just spent some time just the three of us. after a while it was getting kind of late and i knew that rocky would want to show our parents the picture. Rocky and i said our goodbyes and he left to go show off the picture to our families.


	38. Chapter 38

4 years later

p.o.v Rachel

its finally down to the day before mine and Rocky's wedding.i am totally excited but totally nervous at the same time. it would make sense because this most likely happens to pretty much everyone the day before they get married. so tonight is the rehearsal dinner and Rydel and Keara are helping me pick out the perfect outfit. we went through my closet for like 20 minutes but couldn't find anything good enough to wear so at about 11:00 we decided to go to a few dress stores to see if we could find something there. after a good few hours of looking around we found the perfect dress! finally a about 2:30 we found the perfect dress for me to wear! the dress we had decided on was a really pretty baby blue strapless dress that goes almost all the way down to the floor. "its perfect!" i said looking at myself in the mirror. as Rydel and Keara looked at me in the dress both their jaws dropped at the same time. "oh my god you look amazing!" Rydel said while completely in awe. "you absolutely have to get that dress!" keara added. "well it looks like ill be getting this one" i said. with that we paid for the dress and headed back to my house so we could get ready for the rehearsal dinner.

p.o.v Keara

After Rachel, Rydel ,and i finished finding the perfect dress for Rachel to wear at her rehearsal dinner the three of us headed back to Rachel's house so we could all get ready for tonight. we got back to Rachel's house and Rocky wasnt there. if you haven't already guessed, they bought an apartment together last summer. the time went by really fast and then the next thing you know we only had one hour left until the rehearsal dinner and its going to take about 15 minutes to get there. since we didnt have much time left until we had to leave i figured i would do Rachel and Rocky a favour by picking up Rebecca from Rachel's parents house. "hey guys ill be back soon i just thought since you two are busy that id do you a favour and pick up Rebecca from your parent's house so we can get her ready for the rehearsal dinner. With that I left to go pick up Rebecca. I pulled up to Rachel's parent's house I went up to the door and before I could even knock or anything Rebecca burst through the door and hugged me. "AUNTIE KEARA!" She practically yelled in her little four year old voice. God four year olds are so cute! "Hey Rebecca! Wanna go see mommy?" I asked her "yeah!" She responded very excitedly. "Say bye to your granny and poppa" I told her. "She ran up to them and gave each of them a big hug and said "bye granny, bye poppa, see you later!" with that I Rebecca and I got in the car and I did up her seat belt and we headed back to Rachel and Rocky's apartment.

P.o.v Rebecca

After auntie Keara and me got back to the apartment we went inside. I thought it was just gonna be me auntie Keara and mommy but when we got in the house I saw auntie Rydel getting ready with mommy. "AUNTIE RYDEL!" I yelled while running towards Rydel. "No hugs for me?" My mommy asked. After I heard her say that I let go of Auntie Rydel and Ran to mommy. "MOMMY!" I yelled "you look pretty mommy!" "Thank you sweety" mommy said to me. We finished getting ready and went to mommy and daddy's rehearsal dinner.

P.o.v Rocky

My brothers and I are at mom and dad's house getting ready for the rehearsal dinner because Rachel, Rydel, and Keara are at mine and Rachel's apartment getting ready. After my brothers Ellington and I finished getting ready we headed to the rehearsal.

*at the rehearsal dinner*

When we got to the rehearsal dinner the girls were already there. As soon as we all got out of my car we were greeted by Rebecca. "Hey sweety!" I said as my beautiful daughter as she hugged my legs. We ran through the dinner and everything went awesome! And Riker's best man speech was perfect. Right after he finished his speech everyone clapped but then he continued talking.

P.o.v Riker

I ran through my speech and everyone clapped. After the clapping died down I started talking again "but before I finish I would like to call up my beautiful girlfriend Keara!" After I said that she stood up and came to my side. "Keara, we have been dating for quite a while now, and I think we have come to the point in our lives that we both know that we are meant to be, your my other half and I don't know what I would do without you. I guess I'm trying to say, Keara, will you marry me?" I could see tears slowly filling her eyes "yes" she said as tears of joy rolled down her face. With that I slipped the ring on her finger and everyone congratulated us

*The next day*

P.o.v Rachel

It's the day of the wedding! I am incredibly nervous but incredibly excited at the same time. So much has happened in the past few hours, Riker and Keara got engaged last night, we all had the rehearsal dinner and it's just overall a lot to take in. I'm completely stressed out because I am scared that things are going to go wrong because a lot of the time weddings tend to go wrong in some ways last minute. I started panicking so bad that I really needed to talk to someone apart from any of the girls. I wanted to talk to rocky but it's supposedly bad luck for a bride and groom to see each other the day of the wedding before the actual ceremony I tried to think of who out of Rocky's brothers would be the most comforting and understanding and that's when I decided who I should talk to.

P.o.v Keara

"Hey Keara can you go get Riker for me! I need to talk to him!" I heard Rachel say. I was a little confused but from what I have seen in the past I know that you should not question a bride when she is worried or panicked and in some cases just don't question them at all. With that I went on my way to go find Riker. When I found him I said "hey babe Rachel says she wants to talk to you." He looked at me slightly confused. "I know but I just chose not to question it" I said. "Oh well that makes sense" he responded. With that we went back to where Rachel was. We got to the room and Riker said "so you wanted to talk to me?" To Rachel.

P.o.v Rachel

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Riker said sounding slightly confused. "Yeah" I responded while motioning for Keara and Rydel to leave the room. After they had left the room I instantly broke down in tears. Lucky for me I didn't have my makeup in yet because if I did it would be completely ruined right now. "What's wrong?" Riker asked me while I was sobbing. "Am I doing the right thing?" I asked him sounding confused and overwhelmed and a million other emotions at the same time. "What do you mean?" He asked me calmly. "Am I doing the right thing by marrying your brother?" I responded between sobs. " with that he gave me a long hug, wiped away my tears and asked me, "do you truly love Rocky?" I looked at him like the question he asked me had the most obvious answer in the world and right now I truly feel as if it did. "Yes I do" I said realizing where he was going with this. "And I know for damn sure he loves you just as much if not more" he added and with that I thanked him as he left the room and the girls came back in. "You ok now?" They asked me. "Yeah! and Keara?" I said. "Yeah?" She responded. "You have a great fiancée, don't let him go." With that she smiled and we proceeded to get ready. After we were ready the girls went out and I waited until it was time for me to walk down the aisle. I was sitting in the back room alone until I heard a knock on the door. "It's time" I heard my father say from the other side of the door. I opened the door and when I saw my dad I noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Dad please don't cry!" I began to say as I was choking up a bit. "If you cry I will cry and then my makeup will be ruined" I said trying to hold back my tears the best I could. After that I heard the music begin to play and with that we were on our way. When I saw Rocky at the other end of the aisle I instantly felt a smile on my face. All of my worries disappeared. All that mattered in that moment was Rocky and I. We made it up to the altar and my dad gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off to the side. With that the ceremony began. Finally after a while my favourite part of every wedding happened. The vows! Rocky and I each said our vows and then the priest finally said "you may now kiss the bride"


	39. Chapter 39

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rachel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Today is now mine and Rocky's 5th wedding anniversary. Lately our little group has kind of drifted because we all started our own families. Rocky and I are really excited because we are going to be having another baby. This time we decided we wanted to know the gender before hand. It turns out it's a boy and we already have a name. We had decided to name him Jackson. Because of jackson we will be moving into a bigger home that will be able to support a family of four comfortably. Rebecca seems really excited about having a little brother. Over the years Rebecca has picked up a love for music. It's not surprising though considering who her father, uncles, and aunt are. At this point I could see her having a bright future ahead of her and the same with Jackson./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Keara/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Next month will be mine and Riker's 4th wedding anniversary. i look back to the night of Rachel and Rocky's rehearsal dinner and i still find it so romantic how riker fit the proposal into his best man speech. Riker and i are very proud to announce that we are expecting twins, one boy and one girl that are due in roughly two months from now. we are thinking of naming them peter and sarah. Riker and i bought a bungalow on a four acre lot recently knowing that we would be having two children in the near future we thought it would make things easier to just move straight into a house that would be suitable for a family of four and literally days after riker and i had made this decision we came across the perfect house for us./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"p,o.v Natalie/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"for the past few years logan and i have been that cliche on again off again couple but after multiple times of emotional pain and depression we had somehow come to the conclusion that we are meant to be. About six moths ago he proposed and we moved in together. we plan on getting married in about a year from now. i am quite excited because Logan says he has our honeymoon planned already but he won't tell me where we are going. he said he wants to keep it a surprise./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"p.o.v cassy/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Ryland and i moved in together two years ago. we got engaged about a year ago and our wedding is really soon, like within the next two months. we already have a little three year old named sophie and she means literally the world to Ryland and i. even though we have sophie we felt that sophie should have a sibling. with that decision we also agreed to wait atleast until our honeymoon to start trying again. overall we are just one little happy family./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"p.o.v Chelsie/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"it took me a while to get over Ross but with the great friends i have i managed. i now have the greatest fiancee any girl could ever ask for. we went on a cruise together last year and he proposed on a beach in the bahamas. it was a dream come true. we intend on getting married anywhere from a year to a year in a half from now. i cant wait to start our lives together./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"p.o.v Ellington/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Ross and i are very happy together. in fact he has made me feel like the happiest person to ever live. we have been dating for quite a while now. i have been thinking about poping the question but to be honest im really nervous that hes going to say no. i talked on the phone with rocky abou it recently and he said i was totally crazy to think he would say no. it was comforting that rocky said that but i was still nervous anyways. i had a date night planned for tonight where i intend to propose. when ross got home i kind of completely panicked before i could stop myself i told him i needed to ask him something. with that i froze a bit and he got really worried. with that he hugged me and for some reason it calmed me down as apposed to making it worse. i continued as if i hadnt freaked out in the first place. i went on to tell him about how much i have been enjoying the time we have been dating and how i love him and never want to leave him and then it happened. i asked him to marry me. with no hesitation he hugged me and said yes./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"p.o.v Rydel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"all of my friends were going about their lives getting married and having kids and there i was, alone. i wasnt exactly sad but i sort of felt a bit of an emptiness within me that i had been trying to fill for a while. eventually one day i met a girl named Amy michael. we became great friends. then all of a sudden the unexpected happened. i realized i was in love with her. i Rydel Mary Lynch had fallen for my new found friend Amy Michael. later on i found out that she was bi too and she also told me that she had a crush on me ever since we met. here we are a year and a half later engaged planning to get married in about a year from now and maybe even adopt. my siblings and their spouses still keep up to this day and we celebrate all of the big time holidays together. its absolutely crazy how many amazing things can happen in a lifetime!/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555; min-height: 23.0px;" /p 


End file.
